


Wolf Therapy

by CaspaaaarLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hale Family Feels, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspaaaarLee/pseuds/CaspaaaarLee
Summary: Stiles dad announces he is getting married, Scott and Lydia get bit. Stiles is thrown into a world of the supernatural, he finds comfort in a dog that he finds in the woods.Turns out the dog is actually a wolf and the wolf is actually Derek Hale.Stiles becomes apart of the pack he never knew he would be apart of.[Currently on a break due to university work-- I will be back soon!]
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 51
Kudos: 269





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is when Stiles first meets Derek when he's 10 years old.

Noah sat on his back porch watching Stiles and Scott run around pretending to be wolves stalking their prey which happen to be a few of their innocent teddies that are scattered around the garden. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees behind their house. Stiles insisted this was the best time to play their game as wolves liked to hunt at dusk.

Noah is grateful that Stiles got his spark back after his mother’s death almost two year ago. Claudia suffered with ‘Frontotemporal Dementia’ and it slowly ate away at her brain. It was difficult for Noah to explain to their eight-year-old son what was happening to his mother and why she didn’t want to see him and only saw him as a bad person coming to ruin her life. Stiles was with her when she had died holding her hand even if she didn’t recognise him, he hoped to be a familiar face that she would remember. Noah had been dealing with a car accident and was trying to soothe a woman who was trapped in a car. When he got the call from one of his deputies about his wife and that Stiles was there and he wasn’t he felt guilty. He made sure the woman was looked after before he drove to the hospital. The first sight he saw was Melissa McCall, his wife’s best friend. She looked sympathetic verging on tears as she led him to the room. The room where his son was crying for his mother still holding her hand. 

“S-Stiles-” Noah didn’t have time to finish sentence before his son looked at him and he fell to his knees opening his arms for him. Stiles looked weary as he carefully let go of his mother’s hand launching himself into his father’s arms who held him as he cried for his mother. Noah just held onto his boy his own tears falling as he tried to stay strong for his son. 

Noah was snapped out of his thoughts by a howl that Scott had let out as he dived onto a rabbit grabbing it with his teeth. Noah was glad that the McCall’s were so understanding and helpful throughout their loss. Melissa made sure that he and Stiles were fed and alive. She did their washing for them and forced Noah to clean the house every once in a while. She essentially became a second mother to Stiles but not over stepping her boundaries as she never wanted to take the place of her best friend. 

Stiles laughed at his friend who was convinced that he is a wolf before he grabbed the rabbit from Scott’s mouth, holding it protectively fake glaring at Scott. 

“Scott! This is a poor rabbit did nothing to you. You hurt their feelings.” Scott looked at the rabbit and apologised to it making Stiles smile slightly. “I am so sorry Mr Rabbit. I won’t attack you ever again.” Stiles shook his head and sighed at Scott disapprovingly. “Scottie, how many times have I told you that this rabbit is a she. Just because they are blue doesn’t mean they are a boy. Duh!”

Stiles gently comforted the rabbit before he made his way inside, Scott right behind him trying to apologise to Stiles and the blue rabbit. Noah followed behind them making sure to lock the door as the moon took the place of the sun. “Boys do you want a story or watch a movie?” He asked from the kitchen where he began to make popcorn knowing the answer already. He heard two voices yell back confirming his thoughts. 

Scott was looking through the DVD collection that the Stilinski men had which covered an entire wall. Stiles was making sure that the rabbit was placed comfortably on the sofa with a blanket before he joined Scott in choosing a movie. They settled on Mary Poppins, Stiles convincing Scott that they could act out each musical number. They began the movie when Noah entered placing the popcorn on the table before settling in his usual seat next to the rabbit. Stiles began dancing around the floor to the opening music whilst Scott started on the popcorn. 

Halfway through the movie, Noah received a call on his phone, excusing himself from the room to answer. Stiles looked concerned as he watched from the floor. He was used to his dad being called into work but the weekends were meant to be their time. Scott moved to sit next to him putting an arm around his smaller friend comforting him passing over his rabbit. Stiles leaned into the touch and was grateful for Scott’s friendship, holding onto the rabbit. Noah returned to the room looking apologetic, “I have to go into the station, you boys will have to come with me. Shoes and coats on.” He turned off the DVD before moving to the hallway putting on his boots and Sherriff’s coat. 

Scott and Stiles followed idly behind him putting on their own coat and shoes with frowns on their faces. “Dad, you said that you didn’t have to go in this weekend. This sucks.” Stiles complained as they climbed into the car strapping themselves in. Noah climbed into the driver seat turning to face the two boys. “I’ll make it up to you. We can go to the park and get ice cream tomorrow.” Scott beamed in seat as Stiles nodded before he made sure that the rabbit was also strapped in. 

Once they had arrived at the station, Scott and Stiles were ushered into the Sheriff’s office where they took up residency on the sofa. Stiles was all too familiar with this room. He had spent a lot of time after school sat here waiting for his dad to finish work before they could go home. Both the young boys looked out the window at what the Sheriff was doing, always fascinated by the workings of the station. He was talking to one of the deputies, Jordan Parrish, who looked distressed as he explained the situation. The main doors to opened and a small group of people were ushered in by Scott’s mother. Scott and Stiles shared a look before focusing back on the group of people. 

There was three people Stiles guessed they were family as they all shared the same hair colour and facial structure. They all looked wrecked, they were covered in ash wearing mismatched clothes and oldest girl didn’t have any shoes on. Yet none of them looked burned by the fire or injured in any physical way. There was the girl who he assumed was the older sister as she didn’t look old enough to be their mother. She had long thick dark hair and piercing green eyes. She was holding a smaller child who was, what Stiles guessed, peacefully sleeping in her arms. The boy who looked a couple of years older than Stiles was clutching her free hand refusing to look at anything other than his one shoe. He looked like his sister with the hair but he had dark eyes.

“What do you think happened?” Scott whispered to Stiles knowing that no one could hear them but it felt appropriate. Stiles shrugged keeping his eyes on the family who was being spoken to by his father and Deputy Parrish. The girl nodded as she followed the Sheriff into his office causing Scott and Stiles to stand up acting like they hadn’t been spying. “Boys come stand over here, give the Hale family some space.” Melissa held her hands out for them to hold onto as she moved them over to the desk that sat opposite the sofa. They watched with curious eyes as the older girl sat down pulling her brother next to her. Stiles could smell the smoke now and could only guess that there had been a fire. He frowned at the thought that these three were the only survivors. The younger boy hesitantly looked at Stiles before dropping his eyes back to the floor. Stiles could have sworn they were golden for a second. Scott was looking between his mother and Noah as they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. 

Neither of them wanted to ask the dreaded question. Noah cleared his throat before he pulled out a chair and sat in front of the mourning family. “Laura, do you know if there is anyone who we could contact for you? Any other relatives we could call?” Laura shook her head looking at the Sheriff with tears in her eyes. “They were all inside when… when-” She couldn’t finish her sentence looking at the ceiling. The young boy moved closer to his sister rubbing his face on her arm. Stiles noticed how it calmed Laura down a bit. Noah nodded before looking at Melissa, she bit her lip before letting go of Scott and Stiles’ hands. She knelt in front of the siblings looking at them. “You three are more than welcome to stay with us before we find a place for you to stay.” She smiled comfortingly at Laura who nodded. Melissa stood up with Noah who put the chair back. “Give me five minutes and we will get you three somewhere warm.” Noah smiled at them before he left his office going back to Deputy Parrish. 

Melissa waved Scott and Stiles over who wearily moved closer holding each other’s hand. “Scott, Stiles. This is Laura, Derek and Cora. They’ll be staying with us for a few days. Is that okay?” Melissa looked at her son and his best friend who shared a look for a few moments before they both nodded. Melissa felt relieved that the two boys were understanding otherwise it would make for a few awkward days. This was a common thing for the boys to deal with as their parents usually take in children until they found somewhere else to go. This time felt different to Stiles but he didn’t question it. Stiles bit his lip before he stepped closer to Derek letting go of Scott’s hand. He held out his rabbit for Derek to take, who looked at him confused. “This is my rabbit, her name is Wendy. She makes me feel better so she will make you feel better.” Derek looked up at Laura who nodded that it was okay. Derek took Wendy with his free hand from Stiles’ who smiled and stepped back beside Scott. 

Noah returned back to the office holding a baby seat “Ready to go?” Everyone nodded as they got up and followed him outside. Scott and Stiles followed Melissa to her car letting the Hales go with Noah. Melissa helped set up the baby seat properly before helping Laura put Cora in safely. Derek was now holding Wendy with both hands as he sat beside Cora. Scott and Stiles waved at them as they drove past on the way to Melissa’s house. “You boys are being very mature. We’re proud of how you’re handling this. Do you have any questions?” The boys leaned into the middle seat getting a better look at Melissa before they began asking a million and one questions, who happily answered them. 

The next morning, Scott and Stiles were in the kitchen trying to help Noah make breakfast for the family that were sharing Melissa’s bed. Scott was just about to add an egg to the bowl when they heard Melissa enter the kitchen, she raised an eyebrow at the state of her kitchen. “What happened in here? I remember I had a kitchen yesterday.” The three males looked at her with wide eyes as they stopped what they were doing. “Stiles wanted to make them breakfast and we didn’t know what they liked so Scott suggested we make everything?” Noah tried his luck with blaming the boys as they smiled cheekily at Melissa who just shook her head before pouring herself some coffee. 

Before she could answer, Laura was in the doorway holding an awake Cora in her arms. Cora was a spitting image of Laura, she was wearing one of Scott’s old t-shirt that was more like a dress on her. Melissa had lent Laura some of her own clothes that seemed to fit her perfectly. Noah waved the duo into the kitchen taking over from Scott who was having trouble with breaking the egg. “We made breakfast feel free to eat whatever. We are just finishing up on the pancakes.” Stiles pulled out a chair for Laura who smiled at him sitting down still holding Cora whose eyes widen at the sight of food in front of her immediately grabbing some bacon and eating it.

Stiles carefully brought over two glasses of apple juice placing them on the table for the two girls. “Thank you, we really appreciate what you’re doing for us.” Laura between at Melissa and Noah who was finishing up the pancakes. Noah placed the plate on the table nodding at her. “Of course. This is what we do.” The four joined Laura and Cora at the table before filling their own plates. Scott looked at Laura a few times before he built up the courage to ask where Derek was. “Derek isn’t feeling very well. He wanted to stay in bed a little longer.” Laura said as she helped Cora eat her breakfast. Noah began asking Laura questions about herself and Cora. Melissa watched as Stiles left the table grabbing another plate filling it with pancakes and bacon. He carefully filled up a glass with juice before carrying both out of the kitchen up to Melissa’s room. 

Derek was sitting on the bed holding the rabbit as he stared at the wall in front of him. He hadn’t noticed Stiles enter the room, jumping when he heard the plate being placed on bed side table. He looked at Stiles smiled softly at him before he began to leave. “There is more downstairs when you want.” Derek watched Stiles leave before looking at the plate of food. He told Laura he wasn’t feeling well but the smell of the fresh pancakes was making his stomach rumble. He reached over placing the plate in front of him placing Wendy in his lap before eating them. 

Once the evening came around, Laura was comfortably sat on the sofa letting Cora play with Scott and Stiles on the floor. They were playing a game of who could make Cora laugh the most, Stiles was winning. Every time one of them would ‘win’ she would reward them by hugging them rubbing her cheek against theirs. The two boys thought nothing of it as they gratefully accepted their rewards. Derek hadn’t left Melissa’s room, Laura knew her brother well enough to know that he wanted to be alone. Stiles had kept bringing Derek food throughout the day and filling up his cup when it needed. Stiles was used to caring for someone else as he helped Melissa with making sure his dad was eating enough after the death of Claudia. 

Noah entered the living room as Cora yawned curling into a ball on the floor between Scott and Stiles. “How about a movie? The Wizard of Oz or Finding Nemo?” He looked around the group. “I vote for Wizard of Oz.” Laura and Scott nodded in agree whilst Stiles shook his head. “Finding Nemo is the one no doubt.” Cora looked at Stiles and smiled “Nemo!” She carefully sat up before clapping her hands chanting Nemo. Melissa agreed with Stiles and Cora, “Seems like we are at a tie. We’ll have to flip a coin.” Noah nodded as he pulled out his wallet for a coin. Derek shuffled into the room sitting beside Laura, everyone watched him. Melissa smiled softly, “How about we let Derek choose? Would you want to watch The Wizard of Oz or Finding Nemo?” Stiles crossed his fingers for Nemo as Scott prayed for Derek to choose his choice. Derek looked at Melissa whispering “Finding Nemo.” moving closer to Laura who wrapped her arm around him. Stiles jumped up and cheered Cora copying his actions as Scott crossed his arms in annoyance. Noah smiled at the scene in front of him as Melissa set up the movie. Everyone settled in their places for the movie, Scott and Stiles lay on the floor with Cora who was snuggled between them. Derek and Laura stayed where they were on the sofa as Noah and Melissa sat on the opposite sofa. 

This was the most comfort the three had felt in the last 24 hours. Melissa and Noah hoped that this would last and the newly orphaned kids would stay forever but even they knew that this was only a temporary situation. They just hoped it wouldn’t come around quick but when the phone rang the next morning, everyone was sad that their comfort had come to an end. One of Laura, Derek and Cora’s relatives had contacted to say they would take in the orphans. The sadder news was that they lived in South America. Scott and Stiles stood on the door step still in their pyjamas as they watched the Hale’s leave. Derek was still holding onto the rabbit that Stiles insisted he kept only if he promised to return it when he could. Melissa looked sad as she waved at the care watching as it disappeared from view. She looked down at Scott and Stiles who were wearing identical sad faces. “I believe we have a kitchen to clean up after some boys made a mess.” She ushered the boys back into the house, hoping to cheer them up somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!  
> Let me know what you think of it and any ideas you have!


	2. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is given some news and meets a dog called Raven.

Stiles was sat in the kitchen staring into the mirror whilst Lydia stood scared holding the clippers behind him. Scott was sat in front of them trying not to laugh. “Lydia! What did you do?” Stiles turned to face her pointing at his head that now had a strip of hair missing in the middle. “It was an accident, I didn’t realise that it would actually cut it that short.” Lydia tried to reason as she started to laugh with Scott joining in. Stiles was shocked as he stood up from the chair looking back in the mirror. “I look like an idiot. You’re going to have to buzz it all off. It won’t look that bad right? Right?” Lydia nodded, gesturing for him to sit back down. She didn’t think that buzz cut Stiles would look too bad, she honestly didn’t mean for this to happen. Scott took a few pictures on his phone that would definitely haunt Stiles in the future.

Lydia looked proud of her work as Stiles began cleaning up his hair on the floor. Scott and Stiles had met Lydia at the start of their freshman year when they were partnered in English for a project. Lydia was given the title of Queen Bitch during the first few weeks when someone sat in her seat and she wasn’t happy about it. Scott and Stiles didn’t judge her on that and she was happy about that. When she was with the boys she knew that she could be herself. Lydia allowed herself to be free when with them, they helped her with her parent’s divorce and through her first ‘break up’. 

“I cannot believe that I’m going back to school with a buzzcut. Maybe I should just wear a hat? Yeah a beanie sounds good.” Stiles covered his head with a dishcloth feeling insecure about it. “Why did I let you do this to me, Martin?” Lydia rolled her eyes taking the dishcloth from his head placing it back on the counter. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms giving him her infamous ‘Lydia Martin disapproval’ stare. “Stiles you look handsome. Trust me. Scott you agree right?” Scott didn’t respond to involved with his phone as he typed away. Lydia shook her head looking back at Stiles who rolled his eyes. “Young love is a mystery to me. I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned them once yet. Should we be worried?” Stiles asked opening the fridge searching for some food. 

Scott had recently started seeing someone but wouldn’t tell either of his best friends who they were. Stiles guessed it was the new girl that had joined their school halfway through the semester. Lydia was convinced that it was this guy who sat next to Scott in Chemistry but he wouldn’t budge on who he was seeing. Lydia and Stiles set up a bet and whoever won was allowed to dress the other for a week, Lydia was looking forward to giving Stiles an upgrade in his wardrobe whereas Stiles was excited to dress Lydia in more comfortable clothes with no heels in sight. 

The front door opened and they heard Noah shout that he was home. He entered the kitchen moments later “Good job Lydia. Now he won’t look a mess. I like it” Noah nodded patting Stiles head before waving to Lydia and Scott. Stiles seemed to ease more now that his father didn’t think he looked ugly. Noah settled at the table as Lydia passed him his coffee. She poked Scott who had yet to look up from his phone. Scott half attempted a wave at Noah before he stood up and left the kitchen. Lydia sat in Scott’s seat whilst Stiles pulled out a yoghurt from the fridge. “I remember I said we were going out for dinner, Stiles. Can’t you wait another half an hour?” Noah sighed sipping his coffee as Stiles began eating the yoghurt. 

Stiles had always enjoyed food and could eat all day if his body would allow him to, it used to worry Noah how much the boy ate but now it’s just second nature to him. “Pops come on. It’s a yoghurt, it’s practically a drink!” Lydia laughed at her friend’s poor excuse. Scott returned to the kitchen with his shoes and coat on. “I’m leaving. I’ve got a date!” Stiles smiled and stuck his thumb up at his best friend, Noah gave a nod of approval. Lydia stood up looking Scott up and down. “Not dressed like that. We’re going to yours and I’ll help you look half decent!” They both said their goodbyes leaving the Stilinski boys in silence. 

Half an hour later, Noah pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant causing Stiles to give his father another funny look. Stiles had questioned why he had dressed up for a dinner at their usual place ‘Daybreak Diner’ earning a response of ‘It’s nice to dress up sometimes, Stiles. You should try it.’ Which is why Stiles was wearing a blazer over his outfit. They walked into the restaurant, asking to be shown to their table which was booked for three people. Stiles followed his father quietly trying to work out who would be meeting with them? Was it the major? Had his father done some quality work and was being rewarded? Did his dad accidentally book more seats than needed? Stiles kept thinking different possibilities. 

They reached the table and Stiles stopped staring at his father who was greeting a very beautiful woman by kissing her cheek. “Are you planning on standing there all night Stiles? Come sit down.” His father waved him over sitting next to the mystery woman. Stiles hesitantly sat down opposite them hoping that his best friends would magically be here to help with how he was feeling. The woman smiled at Stiles taking his father’s hand, Stiles noticed the lack of his dad’s wedding ring. How had he not noticed that was missing? 

“Stiles this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my son, Stiles.” Noah was nervous. He had been seeing Elizabeth for a few months, things were going well, the only part he dreaded was now. He dreaded telling Stiles but hoped that he would be mature and understand that he deserved to be happy too. Elizabeth held her hand out for Stiles but he just looked between the two adults sat opposite him. “Stiles don’t be rude. Please. Elizabeth is important to me.” Noah said taking Elizabeth’s hand in his once again, she assured him that it was fine. Stiles couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing. He knew that his father should move on, it had been seven years and his mother would definitely want Noah to be happy. Stiles just didn’t want to accept it, he saw this woman as a threat. A threat to his mother, someone who wanted to take the place of her and Stiles couldn’t accept that. He felt his eyes begin to water and his hands started to shake. He stood and left the restaurant ignoring his father’s calls.

Stiles found himself in the preserve wandering through the trees trying to calm himself down. The sun was replaced by the moon making it hard for Stiles to see properly. He had left his phone in the car unable to call Lydia or Scott, who he didn’t think would answer anyway. The preserve was quiet the sound of Stiles’ steps as he walked over leaves and twigs broke the silence, the odd owl could be heard every now and then. He found a rock and sat down leaning on it for support resting his head on his knees. “Seriously Stiles. Why couldn’t you be happy? Pretending never hurt anyone.” He wiped his eyes focusing on the forest ahead of him. “What the-?” Stiles rubbed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of two red eyes staring at him between the trees. They were gone by the time he reopened them. “You are going crazy Stiles.” Stretching his legs out in front of him he threw a stone to his side hearing a yelp causing him to look to his left. Directly beside him was this large black dog that nosed the stone away from their body before moving over to Stiles. Stiles wasn’t sure what to do in this moment, he thinks that if he ran then this dog would chase him but if he stayed then he was just free meat for them. 

Frozen in place he watched as this dog lay beside him resting their head on his lap looking up at Stiles with the red eyes he had seen before. The dog nudged him as if asking him a question huffing when Stiles remained still. The dog nudged Stiles hand with their head before going back to laying in his lap. Stiles guessed what the dog wanted, carefully raising his hand to pet this animal that didn’t seem as scary as he expected it to be. “P-Please don’t eat me. I am having a crappy evening already and being eaten by a dog isn’t on my agenda.” The dog just looked at Stiles easing his nerves blinking a few times. “You’re actually quite calming, I’m going to call you Raven. Original right? I mean you are an incredibly dark dog with red eyes. Do dogs usually have red eyes?” Raven just huffed not looking pleased at their new name. Stiles knew that the dog couldn’t understand him but, in that moment, he didn’t care. He wanted someone or something to talk to about his feelings towards his father’s new relationship. He knew that the dog wouldn’t be able to answer back which allowed him to say whatever he wanted and forever long he needed. 

Stiles didn’t know how much time had passed since he left his father. He couldn’t bring himself to care, he just needed some time to himself. He was halfway through his explanation of why Black Widow deserved a solo movie earlier, Raven stood up alert as they looked into the trees. “What is it? Is someone out there? Please don’t let there be someone.” Stiles definitely didn’t want to die in the middle of the woods where no one would find his bodies or days. He was thinking that his body didn’t have enough meat on for the forest animals anyway so it would be useless to kill him. Raven took off into the woods leaving Stiles alone, praying that the dog was protecting him. Stiles stood up brushing off his trousers when he was tackled to the ground by someone. “Don’t kill me please!” He cried kicking his legs hoping to harm his attacker who stood up and moved away from him. 

“Stiles, calm down. I think you broke Scott’s nose.” Scott was holding his nose inspecting the damage as Lydia helped Stiles to his feet straightening out his blazer for him. “Where have you been? Your dad is worried, he called and said that you took off like three hours ago!” She began to check him for any injuries muttering about how stupid he was disappearing like that into the woods. “I’m fine Lydia. I just needed to clear my head.” He slapped her hands away looking at Scott who was now on the phone to his dad. “You know he sent out search parties, right? Got the dogs too.” Lydia began explaining linking their arms as they began to walk back to where his dad was waiting for him. “What were you thinking? Why didn’t you just walk to my house? That would have been a lot smarter.” Stiles knew that this wouldn’t be the only lecture that he would get tonight. His dad and Melissa were bound to give him separate ones about the irresponsibility of his actions, probably ground him for a few days and some other punishments that wouldn’t stick.

Scott stopped in front of them causing them to bump into his back. “Why did you stop?” Lydia asked trying to look over Scott’s shoulder who shushed them. Staring at them with snarling teeth and deep red eyes was another dog. This dog was much bigger than Raven and had brown fur, it was safe to say that this dog wasn’t going to lay down and let them pet it. Lydia gripped Stiles’ hand tighter as she stared at it. “T-That’s a wolf. I read that if you calmly walk away and keep eye contact it’s likely to not kill you.” Stiles trusted Lydia’s advice and began moving backwards with her, Scott didn’t have the same idea. He turned around and began to run away which in turn made the wolf start running at them. Lydia and Stiles eyes widened before following behind Scott hoping they would all outrun this beast.

Stiles and Lydia ran left whilst Scott ran right. Lydia stopped behind a rock pulling Stiles down with her. They were both panting as they held onto each other, the wolf ran past not noticing them as it continued after Scott. “Scott is an actual idiot! He can’t out run a wolf, especially with his asthma!” Lydia whispered yelled standing up preparing to go save her idiotic friend from death. Stiles really didn’t want to move from the safety of this rock but knew that Lydia was right. Scott would need their help and so god help him that if he does survive then Lydia and he were going to kill him themselves. Stiles grabbed Lydia’s hand again as they began running in the direction of the wolf and their idiotic friend. They found Scott lying face down in the leaves no sign of the snarling wolf around them. Lydia knelt beside Scott hoping that he wasn’t dead, she shook him causing Scott to groan. Stiles let out a breath rubbing his head silently thanking the gods that his best friend hadn’t been mauled to death, would definitely make for an awkward conversation with Melissa. “Are you hurt? Because if you’re not then I will hurt you myself!” Lydia exclaimed helping Scott stand, Stiles coming to his other side when Scott began to wobble. Scott lifted his top to show a deep bite mark on his side, there was blood covering it. “It knocked me down, bit my side then took off.” He let his top go putting his arms over his friend’s shoulders as they started walking to the edge of the woods. 

Melissa was the first to notice them, she grabbed her first aid kit and rushed over to the trio urging Scott to sit in ambulance before tending to his wound. Noah was next over pulling Stiles into a hug who happily returned it. Lydia was explaining to Deputy Parrish about the wolf that they had encountered. He began talking into the radio warning other deputies about a rabid wolf running around the preserve. “Don’t disappear like that again Stiles.” Noah hugged Stiles tighter. He really thought the worst when he saw his son disappear from the restaurant not hearing from him for hours, he began to think that Stiles had slipped and knocked himself out or something. Melissa finished patching Scott up calling Stiles over to check he was okay. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” She asked gently checking his hands and face. Stiles shook his head and smiled at her. He always appreciates how much she cares for him. Lydia sat beside Scott taking his hand who looked at her. “Did you two really try and rescue me from a wolf?” Scott couldn’t believe that his friends were that stupid to risk their lives to save his stupid ass. He knew that he should have listened to Lydia but he was just so freaked out that his legs moved before he could realise what was happening. Lydia just laughed resting her head on his shoulder, Stiles joined them sitting the other side of Scott. “So, what’s the betting Scott becomes a werewolf now? What? It’s possible.” Lydia just shook her head whilst Scott flicked Stiles’. There was no way that Scott would become a werewolf. They just didn’t exist, only in the cheesy movies that Stiles forced them to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep the friendship between Scott, Stiles and Lydia. I really love their dynamic as a trio and think they are a powerful group of friends. Especially now since Scott got bitten it just opens up a lot of opportunities for them.
> 
> Thank you for the support! :)


	3. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Scott and the wolves in town. Stiles is introduced to an old memory.

It was early in the morning, Lydia and Stiles had a sleepover to try and understand more about Scott’s possibilities and chances of becoming an actual werewolf. Lydia was on edge about it because there was no way that Supernatural beings existed, however she was open to the idea of a whole new world out there that she could research. Stiles just loved the idea of it all together, he really hoped that it would be real. They had invited Scott to their sleepover, but he declined as he wanted to get an early night before school as Lacrosse try outs were today. It had been almost a week since he was bitten by the wolf and it had been 6 days since his wound fully healed on its own. Stiles kept using that as his point for how the Supernatural is real.

Lydia and Stiles were laying on his floor finishing up the research before they started heading to school when Scott burst through the door. Lydia screamed and Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick. “What the hell Scott?!” Lydia through a pillow at him once she had calmed down, Scott started pacing as his two friends watched him. He knew that they wouldn’t freak out too much about the news that he was about to share but he was still nervous. Scott really didn’t want to lose his best friends. Stiles took note that Scott was only in his shorts and was covered in mud. “What happened to you?” Stiles opened his wardrobe pulling out some spare clothes for Scott that had been left here. Scott took the clothes and sat on the bed looking at his two friends. Lydia really wanted to freak out on him but decided against it when she saw how worried Scott looked. “I’m pretty sure I sleepwalked three miles into the middle of the woods last night. I don’t remember any of it, I am also seeing, hearing and smelling things that I shouldn’t be able to see hear or smell. I am freaking out!” Lydia picked up some of the notes that she made reading over them as Stiles tried to think. “Dude, you’re a werewolf.” Stiles and Lydia said at the same time with matching smiles on their faces. Scott shook his head, there is no way that he is a werewolf. They aren’t real. “Ha ha very funny. I’m actually freaking out here guys. What if I’m dying or something?” Scott began changing into the fresh clothes hoping to calm himself down before he went into full meltdown mode. Lydia and Stiles were giving him facts and figures about the possibilities, but he wasn’t listening. “Do you still want to go to school? I’m up for skipping, we’ve got double Mr Harris and I’d rather not.” Stiles broke Scott’s mental ranting, both his friends looked concerned. Scott stood up shaking his head, smiling at his two friends. “Lacrosse try outs today. We’re going. I need to pick up stuff from home first.” Stiles glared at Scott picking up his stuff before leaving with the two of them. 

School was school. You had your friendship groups, some people got along. Some people didn’t. Lydia had a new boyfriend, Scott and Stiles weren’t fond of him, but they didn’t voice their opinions to Lydia. The trio departed ways when they first got to school Lydia went to find Jackson and Scott went to take his gear to the locker room leaving Stiles to hang out by his locker until the bell rang for first lesson. He arrived at his locker noticing a very beautiful girl was stood next to it. She is one year older than Stiles and he had a slight crush on her but knew that it would never happen. “Hello Stiles.” She was smiling at him and she knew his name, this of course meant that Stiles was overthinking about why she would know about him. “Hi Erica, how are you?” Stiles was trying not to sound nervous, but he could feel his heart beating faster shoving his hands in his pockets at an attempt to hide his shaking hands. Erica could hear his heart racing which only made her smile grow bigger. She was enjoying her newfound confidence and couldn’t wait to see what else would happen. “I’m having a small party, like a welcome back to school kind of thing.” The school was shut down for two weeks because of an animal attack, reports say mountain lion, but Stiles had his own ideas about what it could have been. Stiles just nodded at her unable to speak afraid that he would make a fool out of himself. Erica slipped a piece of paper into his pocket, “Text me and I’ll send you the address. Bring some friends too.” She kissed his cheek before joining a few other kids from her year who seem to be wearing matching leather jackets like a gang. Stiles watched her leave with them, he made eye contact with one of the guys who was quick to look away, was he new? Stiles opened his locker confused, he had seen that guy before, but he couldn’t remember where. His eyes looked familiar and he swears he saw them flash red for a second. He grabbed his books for class, knowing that the mystery man wouldn’t leave his mind.

Scott dragged Stiles to lacrosse practice after school much to his dismay. Stiles enjoyed only one kind of sport and that was sleeping. He would rather not be sat on a bench watching guys run around trying to throw balls from a stick into a net. It just never interested him, but he was a good friend to Scott who was still freaking out about his adventure this morning. Scott hadn’t mentioned it all day and whenever Lydia or Stiles brought it up, he changed the subject quickly. Stiles watched as Scott started warming up. He noted that his friend had more muscles than he remembered, and his skin was clearer. “Harris is the worst person ever. Who gives this much homework on the first day? Like honestly.” Lydia sat down beside Stiles who agreed with her. “How come you’re here? Thought you’d be with Jackson.” Lydia pointed out onto the field at her boyfriend who was talking to his teammates. Jackson was the captain of the lacrosse team and had been since the beginning of school. Stiles did have to admit that Jackson is beautiful, he just didn’t replicate that in his words to people, he’d hope that Jackson was nice to Lydia or Stiles would have to kick his ass. Coach blew the whistle making Stiles jump, Scott waved at the two of them jogging over to hopefully his new teammates. They all split off into their different positions when coach blew the whistle again they started a game. Coach was a teacher who seemed to just teach to annoy his students and didn’t seem to particularly care about them. 

Stiles wasn’t paying attention to the game, he was thinking of ways he could get back at Mr Harris for being a dick. He didn’t hear someone shouting at him to watch out, he did see a hand in front of his face that had caught a ball that would have caused a nosebleed for Stiles. Stiles looked up at the guy and was captivated by his eyes. It was the same guy from the hallway, he looked annoyed that Stiles hadn’t been listening to him. “Hey, did you hear me? I said You should watch out, sitting so close to the pitch.” The guy threw the ball back to Jackson jogging back onto the pitch. This didn’t sit right with Stiles and he couldn’t let this guy have the last word, Stiles stood up “Yeah well maybe you should keep your balls from flying into my face!” The guy turned around and gave him an odd look. Stiles sat down quickly covering his face as he replayed what he had just said. Lydia was laughing at his embarrassment, Stiles just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from humanity forever. “Wow Stiles. I knew you could be an idiot but to Derek. I heard he has quite the temper.” Lydia had heard about this new student at their school and asked around about him. She found out that his name was Derek and that he is trying out for the lacrosse team, much like Stiles she didn’t like sports but the newcomer had peaked her interest.

Derek stood with Isaac and Boyd listening to Stiles’ conversation with Lydia. When Derek saw Stiles in the hallway, he instantly recognised his scent but being up close and personal to him sent his mind into a frenzy. Isaac nudged Derek bringing him out of his trance. “In my entire time of knowing Stilinski, I have never seen him get so flustered.” Derek looked proud at the thought as he pulled his helmet back over his face standing back into position with Boyd and Isaac. Coach had called for drills putting Derek, Isaac and Boyd in defence. Scott however wasn’t dealing with his new abilities, he could hear Stiles and Lydia’s conversation, he heard Isaac’s comment about Stiles, and he could also hear a few teachers talking about their plans for tomorrow. Coach blew the whistle causing Scott to hold his head and fall to his knees, he thought the whistle was right next to him. Stiles and Lydia stood up as they saw their friend fall, as they were about to make their way to him Scott stood up putting his helmet back on gripping his lacrosse stick. Scott could feel power building up inside him and he wanted to use it for lacrosse. Stiles and Lydia stayed stood watching Scott race across the field jumping over the opposition before scoring in the net. Scott was congratulated by his teammates, Derek nodded at Isaac and Body as they geared up for the next round. Scott stood in front of them waiting for the whistle, Scott was weaving in and out of the other team members but when he got to the trio, he didn’t find it so easy to get past them. Derek knocked Scott down hovering over him noticing that Scott’s eyes were golden, he flashed his own red eyes causing Scott’s to fade back to his natural colour. If Derek hadn’t done that, he knew that Scott would do something he regretted. Derek could also smell that Scott was a new-born coming into his powers for the first time and that would be bad news for his pack if he didn’t get him under control fast.

Stiles and Lydia waited outside the school for Scott. They had seen the submission that Scott gave Derek and wanted their friend to finally accept that he was a werewolf and give them ideas on a potential pack in their town. Scott walked out of the school following the three other boys who nodded at him before climbing into their car. Scott moved in front of his friends who were waiting for him to talk. “So, turns out I’m a werewolf.” Lydia’s eyes widen so much that Scott thought they would pop out of her head and Stiles couldn’t figure out what emotion he wanted to express so he expressed them all. “What? How? I knew it but what?!” Scott started walking to Stiles’ jeep, he wanted to get home and shower. Today had been a crazy day for Scott. He woke up three miles in the woods, he found out that the person he was talking to now attended his school and to top it off he found out he’s a wolf and that there is a pack in Beacon Hills that is willing to help him. 

Stiles had spent the whole drive to Scott’s house asking questions that Scott didn’t know the answers to, but he just let him best friend ramble. Lydia was searching on her phone and for that Scott was grateful. Lydia knew when to speak and when not to, it’s what brought normality to their friendship. Stiles was the one who asked a million questions no matter how ridiculous he always got an answer to it, Lydia kept the boys grounded and out of trouble when she could and Scott was the leader, he was the one in charge of making sure their friendship never slipped away. “There’s a full moon on Friday. We should probably get supplies to help you Scott.” Lydia spoke turning in his seat to face him, she was expecting Scott to go join the pack in town but wanted to let Scott know that his two friends are willing to help. Scott wanted to spend the full moon with other wolves that knew what to do but he felt more comfortable with his two friends. Scott nodded at her as she turned in her seat and started listing the supplies they would need. 

Lydia walked into the house greeting Noah on her way up to Stiles’ bedroom. It was Friday which was the day of the Full Moon and it also happened to be the day of Erica’s party. Stiles didn’t want to go to the party, but Scott assured him that he would be fine and that he didn’t feel any different so here they were in Stiles’ room waiting for Lydia to come style them. Scott was lying though, he could feel his skin itching, he had this feeling inside him that was pulling him to be outside. He didn’t want to worry his friends though so he pushed it down and focused on Lydia and Stiles’ argument over whether a blazer should be worn or not. Lydia won and Stiles was forced into a plaid shirt. They made their way downstairs to the kitchen, planning to have a snack before they left. Noah was about to leave for work. “Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to get a call about three teenagers dancing around in the middle of the road again.” Noah knew that there would probably be alcohol at this party and he also knew that the three teens in front of him weren’t stupid enough to drink too much. “Yes sir. Now go save lives you hero!” Stiles exclaimed saluting his father as the other two just rolled their eyes but joined in. Noah loved that these kids were still kids, he didn’t want anything to force them to grow up too fast. They deserved to be kids for as long as possible. He waved at them as he left for work. It had been awkward between Stiles and Noah, neither of them had brought up dinner last week and Stiles was grateful for that. He didn’t want to have to worry about another thing right now, but he knew that he would have to speak to his dad soon and probably apologise to Elizabeth too. 

Scott was laughing at how ridiculous Stiles looked as he danced, accidentally hitting people as his arms seemed to have a mind of their own. Lydia was talking to one of her friends, Allison. Scott knew her quite well, they had been paired together in History and they instantly hit it off. He was about to go join them when he felt an arm around his shoulder, this person smelt familiar and he leaned into the touch. “Ready for your first full moon?” Isaac was his chemistry partner and also a werewolf. After the lacrosse game, Isaac had been the one who kept him informed on the plans for the full moon and what he could expect to feel. As the moon drew closer, Scott could feel the need to shift becoming more stronger and was desperately trying to find an anchor to keep him stable a little longer. Isaac had told him that it could be anything from emotion to a person or even a smell, Isaac’s own anchor was the memories of his father before it went south. “We’ll be behind the house when you want to join. There’s a place we go away from everything and we’ll help you with your first shirt.” Isaac patted his shoulder before joining the other wolves who were leaving. Scott finished his drink that was having zero effect on him following Isaac and the pack. He turned before leaving the party watching as Lydia had joined Stiles and were both dancing together. Scott felt himself calm down when he saw his two best friends. 

Derek greeted him first his own eyes glowing red. “Welcome to the pack, Scott. You already know Erica, Boyd and Isaac. My family will be joining us. You ready?” Scott was still hesitant, he didn’t know what to feel but when he saw the other golden eyes staring at him he knew he was in the right place. He nodded letting his own eyes turn, the wolfs howled in excitement before following their alpha into the woods. Lydia and Stiles heard the howls and gave each other a look, they hugged each other before singing loudly to the song playing. The pair saw Scott leave and they were happy that Scott was accepted into the pack. The first time in a long time they felt safe and didn’t think that anything could ruin this mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Next chapter, Stiles will face a few of his issues. 
> 
> Thank you for the support!


	4. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is hit with some news and Derek thinks he smells funny.

Stiles was hoping that he was at least walking in the right direction of his house, the party had been in the woods. He was finding it difficult to walk along the side of the road without tripping over his own feet. Lydia had left with Jackson a few hours before, but Stiles wanted to continue dancing. The moon was his only source of light as his phone had ran out. There wasn’t a sound aside from the odd owl here and there. A howl alerted Stiles “Please be Raven, I don’t have enough energy to run right now.” Stiles began to pick up his pace before tripping over a fallen branch falling onto his face. It was tempting to just stay there until morning when he could actually see again. He lifted his head and was greeted with Raven standing in front of him looking down with their head tilted. “Oh, hey Raven. Long-time no see buddy.” Stiles carefully stood up balancing himself as Raven just watched him. Stiles petted their head before continuing to walk along the road. Raven followed beside him to keep him going straight.

As they walked back to Stile’s home, he spoke about Scott’s situation and his own situation with his father. “I like you. You don’t talk back. Nice to have someone on the same page as me.” Raven nudged Stiles leg as if to say I’m always here. Noah was still at work when Stiles got home so he let Raven follow him into the house. He climbed into bed still in his clothes patting the bed for Raven to join him. Stiles fell asleep before he got a response from the dog. Derek watched as Stiles got into bed and waited until he was asleep before shifting back to human form. Of course, this was creepy watching him sleep but he couldn’t help it. Stiles smelt familiar to him and he was determined to find out why. He knows that Stiles smells safe and like home. Noah’s car pulled into the drive and Derek was out the window before he opened the door.

The next morning was eventful for Stiles, he was woken up to someone banging on his door. He shoved his head under his pillow hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone. His head was pounding, and he felt sick, so much for not drinking too much. He had no luck with the person leaving, the pillow and his duvet was stripped away from his body causing him to face the imposter. Scott was stood in front of him smiling big looking down at him. “Dude last night was amazing. I’ve never felt so free in my life!” Stiles sat up groaning as he moved. “I almost lost control but then I thought of you. I’m pretty sure you’re my anchor.” Stiles gave Scott a confused look. He didn’t think humans could be anchors or at least if it was it’d be his mother. Scott didn’t want to admit that Stiles was more of an anchor to him than his mother, they boys had gone through so much together that it made sense.

“That’s awesome man.” Stiles nodded standing up and moving to the bathroom with Scott following him. Scott sat on the toilet as Stiles stripped and began to shower. “What else did you do? Eat any poor defenceless rabbits?” The boys had been bathed together for as long as they can remember so this wasn’t a new situation. Stiles showered adding him input to Scott’s stories. Of course, he was a little jealous that his best friend could run around the woods as a werewolf, but he wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon.

After the shower, Stiles got dressed and made his way to the kitchen with Scott. Noah was sat in the kitchen with Elizabeth who smiled at Stiles. The two boys joined the adults at the table. “Scott this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Scott, he’s basically my other son.” Scott shook Elizabeth’s hand before grabbing some toast and eating it. Noah looked nervous when he took Elizabeth’s hand in his own. “I have asked Elizabeth to marry me.” Scott froze mid bite looking at Stiles who was staring his father. “and she’s going to be moving in with us.” Noah knew that this probably wasn’t a good time to announce this, but he knew that he would have to do it sooner rather than later. He’d originally planned to tell Stiles at the restaurant, but Stiles left. Elizabeth had already met Melissa and she approved of her, so Noah took that as a good sign to officially invite her into the family.

Stiles was trying to think of a response but all he could do was nod as he sipped his juice. Noah was weary but accepted the nod as a positive, he kissed Elizabeth’s cheek. “Thank you, Stiles. I understand this will be weird for you but just know that I won’t overstep my boundaries. I do want to get to know you better.” Stiles hadn’t spoken to Elizabeth yet; her voice was soft and made him feel guilty about not getting to know her sooner, but he still wasn’t happy with this woman replacing his mother. Stiles smiled at Elizabeth, but Scott knew what that smile meant, he needed to get Stiles out of there before he messed anything up. Scott stood up pulling Stiles with him “It’s lovely to meet you but we have to go. Lydia needs help with a history thing.” He didn’t wait for a response before dragging Stiles out of the house grabbing the jeep’s keys on their way.

Scott drove them to the preserve, Stiles stayed in silence the whole time. He was trying to figure out what this would mean for his family now. He didn’t want to lose anymore of his limited time with his dad, but he was going to have to share that. Scott and Stiles walked through the woods until they reached a tree stump in the middle and sat on it. Scott wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, he was happy for Noah, but he didn’t tell Stiles as he didn’t feel like it was his place to. “So how was the wolfie run last night?” Stiles was playing with the sleeves on his jumper, something he does when he feels nervous or awkward. Scott had already answered this but knew his friend needed a distraction. Scott told Stiles other stories of last night he spoke about how he felt, what he saw, anything to do with using his wolf sense. “-and Derek left halfway through which wasn’t so bad. Laura said he likes to be alone. He can turn into this massive wolf which is amazing! Must be an alpha thing.”

  
Stiles looked at Scott, “Derek and Laura? As in the Hales?” Stiles didn’t think it was possible that they were back. They left five years ago. Clearly Scott hadn’t realised either as he looked a mixture of shocked and embarrassed. “Man, I knew they were familiar. I feel like an idiot now. Now to mention it, I think their little sister was there too.” Stiles stood up on the stump and looked down at his friend. “That’s crazy. I remember when they came into the station.” Scott nodded in agreement. “Wait they’re werewolves too? Derek is an alpha. Oh, this is amazing.” Stiles was now walking in circles around the stump. Scott jumped off it quickly holding his arm. “Get off there, it’s like electric or something. I just got shocked.” Stiles followed off quickly moving away from it with Scott. “Stupid tree.” Stiles looked at Scott’s arm that was already healing itself. “I will never get used to that.”

They began moving away from the tree not mentioning the weird feeling that they both felt from it. Scott stood still his eyes shifting to gold as they scanned the woods for the danger. Stiles turned around throwing his hands in the air, “What? Oh my chuck. I swear these woods are trouble.” Stiles leant against a tree watching as his friend examined the woods before telling him to stay there. Stiles didn’t have chance to respond before Scott was racing off into the woods. Deciding he will probably here for a while he sat down by the tree picking at the leaves on the ground. Next thing he knew there was a heavy weight on his lap licking his face. “Oh hey Raven, long time no see.” Stiles began fussing Raven who was adamant on licking over his face and hands.

  
Derek had been walking through the woods when he felt an odd tingling feeling, he decided to follow it. He saw Stiles sat by a tree, alone. He shifted into ‘Raven’ which he still hated the same of and made his way to Stiles’ lap. Stiles was smelling different than his usual self, so Derek began scenting him in hopes of washing away the unfamiliar smell. It was risky to be scented Stiles when Scott was a part of his pack, but Scott hadn’t learnt how to use his nose properly yet. He could hear Scott was nearby and knew he was risking a lot by sitting with Stiles, but he didn’t care, they smell on Stiles was strong and he didn’t like it. “My dad is getting remarried and I don’t know how to feel. I’m happy and probably sound really whiny but it’s difficult.”

Derek didn’t understand what it was like to have his parents marry someone else. His mother and father had always been together, they were pretty much perfect. They never had a fault in his own eyes. His mother was the alpha of their pack with his father as the emissary, this relationship wasn’t often common and sometimes it caused tension within packs, but his parents seemed to make it work. He could sympathise with Stiles about the loss of a parent though and he used that to the best of his ability as a wolf to comfort Stiles through his pain. He heard Scott coming back, he licked Stiles’ face one more time before leaving.

Stiles stood up as he watched Scott return “Catch the bad rabbit?” Scott looked at Stiles funny, he could smell the wolf on Stiles but wasn’t sure why he recognised it. “Uh what? Oh yeah, it was actually a coyote. They were too fast for me to catch up to. We should go though.” Stiles agreed and followed Scott back to his jeep. “Why do you smell like a wolf?” Scott finally broke the silence as his brain was beginning to hurt from the thinking. Stiles began driving home, “Because I was petting a wolf. Remember Raven? They’re a wolf that always seems to find me.” Scott just nodded trying to remember when Stiles had ever mentioned this mysterious wolf to him, maybe he had told Lydia and was getting confused.

They went to Scott’s house for a gaming day as Stiles didn’t want to face his dad yet after he ran out on Elizabeth again. Stiles was beating Scott at ‘Call of Duty’ when someone burst through their door. Scott jumped up in front of Stiles protecting him from the intruder, “Isaac?” The golden hair boy looked terrible. He had been cut almost everywhere and was still bleeding. Stiles thought that werewolves could heal themselves fast but apparently, he was wrong. Scott helped Isaac to the bed as Stiles grabbed a first aid kit and some cloths. “What the hell happened to you? Why aren’t you healing?” Scott began questioning Isaac gaining no response out of him as Stiles began to clean his wounds. The slashes were deep, Stiles had to stop himself from throwing up. Isaac was slipping in and out of consciousness. “I’m calling Derek. He’ll know what to do.” Scott grabbed his phone and left Stiles alone with Isaac.

Stiles was freaking out because he was tending to a potential dying werewolf who could at any moment rip his throat out. He was careful when cleaning his face, Isaac opened his eyes and Stiles saw a frightened boy. Isaac held Stiles’ hand smiling a little before falling unconscious again. Stiles continued with cleaning Isaac up finding it difficult to do one handed. Scott returned looking worried, “Derek said we have to trigger his healing. Like snap his finger or something.” Stiles whipped his round to his Scott his ‘wtf’ face. Scott wanted to break Isaac’s finger hadn’t he been through enough already. “It sounds bad but it’s the only way that he’ll begin to heal again, and we can find out what happened.” Stiles was hesitant but pulled his hand away from Isaac swapping places with Scott who took Isaac’s hand. Scott let out a breath before a snap was heard in the silent room. Nothing happened for a moment and Stiles was worried, “Maybe you did-” He jumped back when Isaac sat up in the bed with glowing eyes and fangs on show as he howled. Stiles stared at the wounds that began healing themselves. Isaac’s eyes fell back to normal as his fangs retracted panting out a single word before he passed out again.  
Scott stood next to Stiles as they both shared a look. “Who the hell is Peter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking the way that i'm writing the story. If you don't, please let me know. I want this book to be enjoyable to read.


	5. Nice to meet you, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack deals with the threat of Peter back in Beacon Hills.

It had been a few hours since Isaac was last conscious. Stiles was hovering over him like a mother hen. Stiles had spoken to Isaac a few times at school but never long enough to consider themselves friends. When asked held his hand and calm down, it confused Stiles, but he chose to ignore it because clearly Isaac needed comfort and he was happy to give it to him. Scott was in and out of the room on the phone, to who Stiles guessed was Derek, checking that Isaac was alright and that he hadn’t attacked Stiles yet. Stiles was checking his phone when Isaac woke up again, taking in his surroundings. He began to sit up, Stiles put his phone down and helped Isaac. “Careful, I get you’re a werewolf but take it easy.” Isaac stood up and stepped away from Stiles letting go of his hand. Stiles let Isaac take in his surroundings better, he could tell he was sniffing the air to get a sense of familiarity. When he did, he calmed down looking back at Stiles. “Thank you.” Stiles nodded passing him a change of clothes gesturing to the bathroom which Isaac hesitantly took before closing the door behind him.

Stiles was stripping Scott’s bed which was covered in blood when Scott entered the room followed by Derek and his older sister Laura. The rest of the pack were in the McCall’s living room waiting to see their wounded pack member. “Isaac is in the shower at the moment, I gave him some of my clothes too.” Stiles said putting the sheets in laundry basket as Derek nodded at Laura who left the room. “What did he say when get got here?” Derek asked as he crossed his arms, he wanted to mention what it would mean sharing clothes with a werewolf but decided against it. His beta had gotten hurt by someone who he thought was dead and he was trying to wrap his head around the possibility. Stiles explained to Derek what happened, leaving out the hand holding part which to him wasn’t something that needed to be mentioned. Isaac came back into the room, smelling of Stiles, Derek walked over to him and hugged him adding his own scent to the mix which calmed Isaac even more. The three werewolves made their way downstairs, Stiles stayed in Scott’s room not knowing if this was something that involved him. Scott came back grabbing his hand and pulled Stiles along with him. The living room was filled, he recognised all of them.

Erica and Boyd were sat on the sofa either side of Isaac, Laura was sat on the other sofa with Cora sat next to her. Cora had her nose in her history textbook not paying attention to the others. Stiles noticed Deputy Parrish was there too stood behind Laura with his hand on her shoulder. Scott pulled Stiles down next to him on the floor as Derek stood by the fireplace, everyone turned their attention towards him. “Our uncle, Peter, attacked Isaac. He wanted to wound the pack because he doesn’t have his own power and wants to take ours. We need to stick in pairs or together until we find him.” The pack nodded their heads, keeping quiet as they waited for the rest of their alpha’s plan. “With Cora it will be difficult during school but one of will take her to and from school before coming back to the house.” Derek continued talking through his plans and ideas with input from his pack members. Stiles wasn’t paying attention to much but was looking at the pack’s dynamics and how they communicated with one another.

Anyone could easily tell that Derek was the alpha and held all the power, Laura was next in line but was also an alpha. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were a trio and they were all treated the same, Scott and Cora were last in the pack but were still a vital part of it. They were both new to their werewolf abilities and needed extra care from the more experienced pack members. The only one he couldn’t figure out was Parrish, he wasn’t the same level as anyone else in the pack, more of an honorary member who was either dating Laura or had some affection towards her. Scott nudged his leg drawing him out of his analysis of the pack. “Derek asked who you would like to look after you the next full moon. With Peter out there and you being a part of the pack it would be dangerous.” Stiles looked around the others not knowing who to choose, he knew it couldn’t be Scott or Cora, but he didn’t know who else to choose. Derek looked down at him. “I can do it. Laura usually takes over for the full moons and it would make me feel safer because you’re a human.” Derek seemed nervous as he suggested that he’ll be looking after Stiles, Laura smirked as did the trio of werewolves who could smell Derek’s emotions.

Stiles nodded smiling slightly as he felt happy to be a part of a pack even if it still confused him to why. It was getting late when Laura stood up picking Cora up with her who was falling asleep against her shoulder, Parrish followed her out as they headed home. The trio made their way out too leaving Derek with Stiles and Scott. “I’ll stay with you two tonight. Peter could be out there.” Scott nodded leaving the room to call his mum asking if it would be alright. Leaving out the werewolf killer part, he wanted to be under control before he told his mum. Stiles moved to the sofa as Derek sat opposite him. “I remember you. From that night, in the station. You gave me a bunny.” Stiles’ eyes widen looking at Derek. “Oh yeah! I totally forgot that I gave it to you. I remember I thought I’d lost it at the park, forced my dad to give me ice cream for dinner.” Scott re-entered the room and told them Derek could stay. It was awkward for a few hours before they went to bed. Scott and Stiles shared Scott’s bed whilst Derek took the spare room.

Stiles was asked to take Cora to school today, of course it wasn’t wise to leave Stiles and a young wolf alone, but it had been over two weeks since Peter attacked Isaac, so no one was worried. “My teacher needs to speak to one of you today. Something about a school trip. I tried to ask Derek and Laura if they could come today but they were busy.” Cora explained as Stiles pulled up outside the school. Stiles wasn’t sure if he should talk to her teacher, but he knew why her siblings were available and followed her into school. Cora held his hand leading him to her classroom, where a lady was stood writing on the whiteboard. “Ms Charlottes, Stiles is here about the school trip.” Cora’s teacher turned around and Stiles felt like he wanted to cry. Ms Charlottes was Elizabeth, his soon to be stepmother.

Stiles so badly wanted to leave the classroom, he wasn’t ready to face this woman yet or even his own father. He had been staying at Melissa’s house in the spare room. “Stiles? I didn’t know you knew Cora. What a lovely surprise.” Elizabeth was smiling as she walked over to her desk picking up some papers for Cora’s school trip. “Cora’s guardians haven’t signed this consent form yet, the trip is on Monday. Could you get them to sign it asap and you can give it to me, when you come to dinner on Saturday?” Stiles took the papers from her hands and looked at Cora who was smiling nervously. Sighing he nodded looking back at Elizabeth. “Okay. Yeah sure.” He didn’t want to go to dinner, but he saw Cora’s face and he could tell that she really wanted to go on this trip. The past few weeks have been hectic, Cora’s school trip wasn’t important to the pack, so it wasn’t added to the list of importance. Cora hugged Stiles and said goodbye to him before he left for school.

Lydia met him at the gates, he had texted her that he was freaking out. As soon as he walked up to her, she pulled him into a hug soothing him as he tried not to cry at school. Scott was already in class, but he could sense that Stiles wasn’t okay, he left the classroom without thinking and saw them at the gates. “Stiles? What happened?” Scott stood next to them as he waited for them to finish their hug, Stiles wiped a few stray tears from his eyes as he laughed at himself a little. “Cora’s teacher is my new stepmom.” Scott put a hand on his shoulder smiling sympathetically at him before they walked into school. “I have class, but I can stay with you if you want?” Scott asked Stiles when they reached his locker. Stiles had first period free and usually Lydia spent it with him, but she had a meeting with the guidance counsellor. Stiles told his two friends that he was fine and would calm down in the library, he just needed to see them for a second to help. Lydia and Scott each hugged him before they parted.

The library wasn’t busy there was about five people including Stiles spread out across the room. He was surprised when Derek joined him at the table pulling out his English work. They hadn’t spoken since Derek spent the night at Scott’s. They didn’t say anything for a while just focusing on their own things enjoying the company of one another. Stiles pulled out the consent form and slid it over to Derek who took it, reading it. “Cora needs that signed by Saturday. I’ll give it to her teacher for you.” Derek raised an eyebrow as he signed the paper sliding it back to Stiles. “Her teacher is my stepmom.” Derek nodded, he wanted to say something, but Stiles didn’t know that he was Raven and he didn’t feel like letting out this secret right now in the middle of the library. Lydia, Jackson, and Erica joined them ruining the silence they were both enjoying. 

Lydia had been asked to join the pack by Derek when they warned her about Peter, but they hadn’t told Jackson because he was still new to Lydia’s life. “Stiles? What are you doing tonight? I was thinking we could have a pac-group movie night. Scott told me you make the best homemade pizzas.” Erica asked Stiles using her puppy eyes which worked well, even against him. Lydia nodded in agreement at the statement, Stiles glared at her. “You are annoying but yeah. I need pizza tonight. Lots of it.” Erica cheered causing a few students to shush her, she just glared back at them.

Derek was watching Stiles from his seat in the library. He could sense that Stiles wasn’t feeling his usual happy self, so he moved over to Stiles’ table continuing his English work. Stiles mood spiked a little which made Derek smile to himself. Derek focused on Stiles, watching how he interacted with the others, how genuinely interested he is in Lydia’s meeting, Erica’s random questions and even Jackson when he spoke about lacrosse. Derek had figured out why he was so drawn to Stiles, it was because of the rabbit that Stiles gave him when he was younger. The rabbit was a source of comfort for Derek ever since he got it whenever he felt nervous or scared, he would hold the rabbit and it would wash away for a brief second. This feeling towards Stiles was amplified when Isaac came to the pack house wearing Stiles’ clothes, or when Scott would turn up after hanging with Stiles, or when Cora would come home after Stiles took her out for dinner when some pack meetings were too much for a 10- year-old, she would talk about him as if he created the universe himself.

Erica had asked Stiles to the house for movies and Derek started to freak out a little bit, he knew that Stiles would be in his home and his scent would be left on their sofas, in their kitchen, everywhere. Stiles didn’t know what it means to make and offer food to a pack of werewolves much less their alpha, Derek knew that he would have to explain to both Stiles and Lydia what it mean to do such things but he wasn’t sure when to propose such a conversation. Derek was standing in his kitchen making sure it was clean enough for Stiles too cook in when Laura entered the kitchen giving him a knowing look. “Don’t say it. Erica invited him over.” Laura patted his head sitting down at the table, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but you know what I want to say. He bothers you, in a good way. Just ask him out on a date!” Derek rolled his eyes before finishing cleaning the sides, he went to reply when he heard Stiles arriving in his jeep. The rest of the pack would be coming over later, Stiles had picked Cora up from school. The door banged open, the alphas could hear Stiles and Cora debating about the latest marvel movie release. Stiles was talking about The Avengers being the better team whereas Cora arguing that the Guardians were better.

The others arrived halfway through a debate of who was right during civil war. Cora was winning. “Please save me from this conversation!” Laura pleaded as she welcomed everyone inside. “They have been talking non-stop about Marvel.” Lydia laughed taking off her coat before joining Laura in the kitchen with the grocery shopping Stiles ask her to get. Scott followed with the other pack members who were carrying more bags filled with food and snacks. Stiles joined them in the kitchen, “Cora and I aren’t speaking for the rest of the night. I refuse.” Cora followed behind glaring at Stiles as she sat beside Erica who began braiding her hair. Stiles was ordering around everyone as he began making pizzas for everyone. Someone had turned on music and it was the first time in a long time that everyone felt at safe and happy. Everyone was dancing and singing along with one another, some of the pizzas didn’t make it into the oven but the majority did. Derek was sat at the table half-heartedly listening to Isaac watching Stiles as he helped Cora put her pizza in the oven. They had settled their differences when they agreed that pineapple did belong on pizza. Derek saw Laura tense up as her eyes went red moving over towards the kitchen door. “Peter is outside.” Derek joined her with his matching red eyes. “Everyone stays in here. We’ll deal with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you want me to focus on in upcoming chapters. Like Isaac and Scott's relationship? The Hale family? anything, let me know :)
> 
> Also, if the paragraphs are too big let me know too!


	6. Alpha vs Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Derek deal with Peter, Stiles has an awkward family dinner.

The last time Derek and Laura had seen their Uncle was when they were living in Argentina with a family pack. Peter had recovered from the fire and wanted to take his sister’s children back to Beacon Hills, their territory.

It had been two years since the fire. Laura, Derek, and Cora were still adjusting to the loss of their parents and living with a new pack. They weren’t Omegas but they still didn’t feel at home on this new territory. They had been taken in by their father’s aunt, Genevieve, who is an alpha of a large pack in Argentina. The pack was made up of werewolves, werecoyotes, werelions and humans, the Hales were thrown into a whole new world that they didn’t know existed, they will be forever grateful for the love they received. 

Laura was out with some of the older members of the pack doing a perimeter run. Derek was helping Cora with her shifting when he smelt someone familiar, he could tell Cora smelt the same as her eyes stayed golden standing up holding onto Derek for support. They gave each other a similar look as Derek picked her up walking to the front of the house. The door opened, Peter stood on the other side smiling at them. “Uncle Peter!” Cora screamed launching herself from Derek’s arms to Peters who happily hugged his niece pulling Derek into the hug. Derek couldn’t help the tears that fell from his eyes, he was so happy that someone he knew and trusted survived the fire, he was happy to smell home. Peter was also crying, he had always loved his nieces and nephews, when he heard about three hales living in Argentina, he knew that he had to come down as soon as possible.

They were still hugging each other when Laura returned from her run. She was shocked to see Peter but didn’t come closer to him. She watched as the three of them pulled away from their hug, Derek picked Cora back up sensing his older sister wasn’t happy for some reason. Laura and Peter never got along; Laura was always next in line to lead the Hale pack. When Laura turned 16, there was a ritual that meant when the time came to it the Alpha status would come to her. She never expected that it would be because of her mother’s death but she did what she needed. She grew into the role quicker than she had trained for knowing her siblings needed security. Peter always hated the idea, he thought that he should have gotten the Alpha status so there was tension between Laura and Peter ever since she was born. 

Laura was suspicious as to why her Uncle was here now after two years. After the fire, she had overheard a doctor saying there was another survivor, he had minor burns and would recover soon. Laura knew that it was Peter but didn’t care to voice her knowledge because she wanted to keep Derek and Cora away from him. “Hello Laura.” Peter stood up facing her with his hands behind his back, his head held high, his eyes blue. Laura did the same, with glowing red eyes, “Why are you here?” Derek and Cora were now sitting down watching the situation. Peter and Laura were both stood with their heads held high showing their dominance whereas Derek and Cora were sat down low with golden eyes showing their submission. Peter stepped closer to Laura who didn’t move just kept staring at Peter waiting for his response. “I am here to take my family home. Where they belong.” 

By now, there were a few other pack members, who had heard or felt the tension, standing around watching, each of them had their eyes golden. Most were betas so they knew not to get involved unless an alpha needs their help. Laura was standing her ground, she wasn’t showing any signs of weakness whereas Peter kept moving showing he wasn’t as confident as Laura. “They deserve to be at home, Laura. Not in some foreign pack.” Laura stood half a step forward smirking when Peter took a step back. “We are staying here. You are welcome to stay or you can leave now. Alive.” She wasn’t playing around, and Peter knew that too. He knew that by coming to a new territory and claiming two betas as his own without being an alpha was a big risk, but he wanted to have power again. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did miss his family and these three were the only ones left. 

Genevieve put a hand on Laura’s shoulder who stood back holding her head lower but keeping her gaze on Peter who had also dropped his head. They both knew that Genevieve was a more powerful alpha and they had to respect her status on her territory. “Peter Hale. I would say it’s good to see you again but that isn’t true. You have five minutes to say goodbye and get out of my territory.” Her eyes were red as she watched Peter obeyed her command, saying goodbye to Derek and Cora. Cora didn’t understand why Peter was leaving her again, she tried to go after him, Derek kept her in his arms as he had a slight understanding at what was happening. Peter glared at Laura, “I will get what I deserve. One day, just you see.” With that threat he was gone, everyone returned to their activities.

In present time, Laura and Derek were stood at one end of the garden whilst Peter stood at the other end. All three had glowing red eyes, the betas inside could feel the power radiating from the garden as they tried to focus on Stiles who was talking about something he saw on the news. Stiles knew he had to do what he could to stop the betas worrying too much. Peter smirked as he looked between the alphas, “Oh that’s new, Derek. Red eyes? Last I saw they were golden. Did you kill someone?” Derek clenched his fist, as he grew up, he heard more about his Uncle Peter and how he wasn’t the angel he had always thought. He also knew that he had to keep level-headed as his pack was inside and he didn’t want to risk another member being injured. 

Laura spoke with a soft tone, “What are you doing here? You aren’t apart of this pack. You need to leave.” Peter’s smirked seemed to get wider which angered Derek more. “Did you enjoy what I did to your little beta? Isaac was it?” Peter knew what he was doing to Derek he could see the way his shoulders tensed, his jaw clenched, he could also smell the anger and hatred coming from him. Laura kept calm stepping forward. “You need to leave.” Peter also stepped forward as he smelt the air, “Oh you have a human in there? Maybe I should go for him next.”

That was the final straw for Derek as he growled shifting to his wolf form launching himself at Peter. Peter was shocked that Derek was able to do a full shift, he didn’t have time to comment before he was being attacked. Peter tried to stand his ground but failed as he wasn’t prepared, Derek was winning. The back door opened, “What the hell?” The voice spoke causing Derek to lose focus allowing Peter to swipe at his side, pushing Derek off, Peter quickly left the back garden not wanting to be killed tonight. Laura turned to look behind her and saw Stiles watching in horror as Derek shifted back to human holding his side. Stiles rushed back inside as Laura knelt beside Derek, inspecting his wound. “You idiot. I told you I would deal with Peter but no you had to wolf out.” Derek knew Laura was teasing him, but he was in too much pain to focus properly. Stiles appeared at his other side holding a first aid kit, the betas had followed him outside. He started tending to Derek’s wound the best he could as Cora draped a blanket over Derek. 

After Stiles had stitched Derek up, Laura and Boyd helped him back into the house to the sofa. Cora followed with Erica and Isaac who were equally worried about their alpha. Scott stayed outside with Stiles who was slowly packing away the equipment used, “Stiles? You alright?” Stiles looked at his best friend, shaking his head, as he stood up, “I’m pretty sure Derek is Raven.” Scott didn’t know what to say, Stiles didn’t know what to say either, so they just stayed in the darkness of the garden before the timer for the pizzas went off. Stiles decided he wouldn’t question what he just witnessed pulling the pizzas out of the oven. Cora was the first one in the kitchen piling her plate with her pizza before sitting at the table waiting for the others to join. Derek was the last one to sit at the table, Stiles placed his pizza in front of him before taking the only available seat next to Derek. Everyone waited until Stiles sat down before they started eating, resuming any conversations that weren’t finished. 

Later in the evening, the pack settled in the living room to watch ‘Jurassic Park’, Cora was going through a dinosaur phase, so they watched the series all the time. Stiles stayed in the kitchen to clear up the mess, he wanted to avoid seeing Derek so he wouldn’t have to talk about the fact that he knew his deepest secrets. Luck wasn’t on his side as Derek walked back in the kitchen helping clear away the mess. “We should probably talk.” Derek was also dreading the conversation because he really enjoyed Stiles’ company and didn’t want to lose it. He was also trying to understand why he reacted the way he did when Peter threatened Stiles. Stiles finished washing the last plate before making his way back to the garden with Derek following. He had come to realise that the wolves could hear very easily, with them being outside with doors closed and the movie on it would be hard for prying ears to listen in.

Derek remained standing whilst Stiles sat down on the patio floor, he was looking up at him. “So, you turn into my therapy wolf?” He knows that he could have worded that much better, but he wasn’t thinking. Derek nodded standing in front of him, “I am. I never told anyone anything you told me.” He knew that it wasn’t his place to tell Stiles’ secrets but if they were going to endanger Stiles or anyone else then he would seek help. “I never told you about me being a wolf because until tonight, I didn’t know if I could trust you.” Stiles was now glaring at Derek as if he had forgotten that for the past two weeks Stiles very heavily involved with the day to day life of the pack. He had been taking Cora to school, entertaining her when needed. Derek picked up on Stiles’ anger as he sat in front of him. “That isn’t what I meant, I know you help out and you’ve been amazing. Being able to shift into a wolf is rare and I need to know I can trust that person more than anything before they know.”  
Stiles calmed at this statement, he wasn’t sure why when Derek said he didn’t know if he could trust him he felt sad. “You owe me.” Was all Stiles could say, Derek opened his mouth to respond but Stiles cut him off. “You can come to dinner with me tomorrow. With my dad and Elizabeth.” It was a weird request, but Stiles knew that Derek understood why he asked him to join, especially the nights where Stiles would speak to raven about his feelings regarding the couple.

They had arrived almost an hour ago, there had been little conversation ever since. Noah was surprised to see Stiles and was equally surprised to see Derek, they shook hands, Noah began asking about how he had been. Now they were sat at the kitchen table waiting for Noah to finish dishing up dinner, Stiles was nervous. Derek noticed holding his hand out for Stiles to take which he did. Stiles played with Derek’s fingers which helped calm him, Derek tried to hide his smile as he paid attention to Elizabeth talking about Cora’s school trip. Noah sat down next to Elizabeth, “Thank you for joining us, Stiles. I feel like I haven’t seen you in a long time.” This wasn’t wrong, Stiles had been living at Scott’s house only coming home when he needed some different clothes. Noah understood that his son needed time to adjust, he didn’t expect him to take this long. Stiles didn’t respond as he began eating, Derek kept his hand on Stiles’ leg eating with one hand. 

Noah looked between them with a curious look, “I understand that me springing our marriage on to you wasn’t the best, but I really do love Elizabeth and I want you two to get along.” Elizabeth smiled taking Noah’s hand looking at Stiles. “I really want us to get along, Stiles. But you have to get that your dad deserves to be happy too. You don’t want to ruin that do you?” Stiles sighed putting his cutlery down glancing at their joined hands before looking at his father. “I’m sorry, I am happy for you really. It’s just difficult to think about?” Noah nodded as he let go of Elizabeth’s hand to continue eating. The rest of dinner went well, it was still awkward, but it was better.

Derek was putting his coat on when Noah joined him in the hallway, “I appreciate you being here for Stiles. Don’t be a stranger okay? Laura and Cora too.” He patted his shoulder walking back to the kitchen. Stiles passed his father to walk Derek out, they stood on the front porch as it started to rain. “Thank you for your help. I’m not sure I could have gotten through that otherwise.” Derek smiled down at Stiles, “I enjoyed it aside from the part where I spoke about myself or I could smell the tension between all of you.” Stiles groaned covering his face as he leant into Derek’s chest, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles laughing at the embarrassment coming from him. 

They both felt comfortable like this, as if they fitted together like puzzle pieces. Derek kissed the top of his head as Stiles moved out of his arms. “Right, so see you Monday?” Stiles was bright red giving Derek a small wave rushing inside to get away from embarrassing himself anymore. Derek smiled again, this smile was more loving, pulling his hood up as he started walking home.

When Derek arrived at the house, he was soaking wet, he could hear the pack inside finishing up another movie. The front door opened before he could reach the handle, Scott rushed past him heading straight for the forest in front of the house. Derek followed worried about what Scott was doing, he saw Scott had stopped. “Scott are you okay?” As soon as Derek asked, he could smell blood, stepping in front of Scott he looked down at the body on the floor. They were barely breathing but they were alive. Derek tried to get Scott to call 911 however Scott was frozen as he stared down at the body. 

Isaac came into view standing beside Scott, he saw the body immediately taking Scott’s hand in his to calm him bringing him back to the present. He called an ambulance using his free hand, they said they would be there in 15 minutes, Derek knew that wouldn’t quick enough. He bent down to pick up the body, Scott pushed him out the way picking them up. Derek let it slide as Scott was in shock, he began to run leading them to the hospital hoping they would make it in time.


	7. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Cora out.

It had been a few hours since they arrived at the hospital. Scott was still in shock; Derek took over telling the nurses about what happened. He explained that they three of them were exploring in the woods when they found Lydia. Melissa was on call, so she took over being in charge of seeing to situation in case in was a supernatural situation. Scott was forced to tell Melissa the truth when she caught him with glowing eyes and fangs sneaking back into the house one night. It took her a few days to get used to the fact that the supernatural was real, but she knew that Scott was still her baby. Isaac was making sure that Scott was okay, sitting him down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs holding his hand. “Lydia will be okay, Scott.” Scott squeezed Isaac’s hand gently as if to say thank you. 

The doors to the waiting room burst open as Mrs Martin rushed in heading towards the boys. “What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?” Derek could smell the anxiety and fear coming from Mrs Martin as he stepped forward touching her arm, she looked at him calming down slightly as he explained the situation. Knowing that her daughter wasn’t going to die seemed to calm her down further, she sat in the chair next to Scott turning to look at him. “Scott? She’ll be okay. It’s Lydia, you know she’s too stubborn to be defeated by this.” That seemed to change Scott’s emotions, he laughed a little wiping his eyes. He hadn’t even realised he was crying. Lydia was like a sister to him and he didn’t want to think about losing her. 

Stiles was the next one through the doors, he was dressed in his pyjamas with no shoes. He had been getting ready for bed when Derek had texted him about Lydia, he didn’t even think about changing or even putting on his shoes before driving to the hospital, possibly breaking a few speed limits. Isaac tried to move so Stiles could sit beside Scott, but Scott wasn’t letting his hand go, so he sat back down. Stiles sat the other side of Mrs Martin whilst they waited for someone to update them about Lydia. The last time Stiles was at the hospital was when Scott and he thought it would be a smart idea to jump off the roof. He really didn’t like hospitals, the last time he was here last he was hyped up on adrenaline to fully understand where he was.

“Stiles, this is so stupid. What if we like die?” 11-year-old Scott as Stiles as they stood on the roof of the one-story house. They were both wearing blankets as capes and had underwear over their trousers. “We are going to die. We’re going to fly!” Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand, “Ready?” Scott really wasn’t ready, but he didn’t get chance to answer before Stiles was jumping off the roof pulling Scott with him. They both landed awkwardly on the ground, Scott was crying whilst Stiles was laughing through the pain. Noah and Melissa rushed out of the house after they heard the sound they made when they landed. “What the hell have you two done?!” Melissa knelt beside them checking them over carefully, before telling Noah that they had broken an arm and leg each. The two parents took their sons to the hospital, where they had a joining room. Stiles still had a big smile on his face, “That was totally wicked. We have to do it again soon!” Scott glared at Stiles trying to throw a pillow at him with his good arm. “I hate you.” 

Derek had left to get some food for everyone as it had been almost five hours since everyone arrived. Scott had managed to fall asleep on Isaac’s shoulder who was resting his head on Scott’s. Stiles was happy for Scott; he was also sad because it would mean that Lydia won the bet. Melissa entered the room just as Derek returned with food for everyone. Mrs Martin moved over to Melissa where they discuss Lydia’s situation. Derek sat beside Stiles passing him a burger, “I wish I could hear what they’re saying.” Derek focused on the conversation repeating it back to Stiles. “Lydia is stable and she’s doing well. She was attacked by a large animal that bit into her side, the doctor is saying that she passed out from the pain.” Melissa led Mrs Martin to Lydia’s room leaving the boys to wait for permission to join. Stiles turn in his seat to look at Derek with amazement in his eyes as he bit into the burger. “Werewolves are so cool man. Do you think it was Peter? Attacking Lydia.” Derek nodded, “It’s more than likely it was him. He wanted to hurt you but I’m guessing he couldn’t get to you, so he went for the next important human in our pack.” 

Scott had woken up when Derek passed Isaac some food, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable but still leaning into Isaac. His eyes kept flickering between brown and golden as he struggled to keep calm during the situation. “Scotty, bro. Wolfman. You gotta calm down, you might scare an old lady with your golden eyes.” Stiles threw a scrunched-up napkin at him, Scott just glared at Stiles, eyes going back to brown. Melissa returned to the room, “You should all go home, you can come back tomorrow and see Lydia. She’s perfectly fine. Could one of you watch Scott? I don’t get off for another few hours.” 

Derek smiled at her and nodded, the boys stood up putting their rubbish in the bin saying goodbye to Melissa on their way out. Stiles wrapped his arms round himself once they got outside, “It is freezing, and I don’t think I will ever be able to feel my feet again. Do you need a lift?” He unlocked the jeep climbing inside to save his feet. Scott climbed into the passenger seat as Isaac and Derek stayed outside the car. “We’re good but I’ll come see you in a few hours. Just in case Peter wants to get to you.” Stiles and Scott waved to them as they left the car park. “So, you and Isaac hm?” Scott flipped him off as Stiles drove them home.

Derek had teased Isaac all the way home, when they arrived Isaac went straight to him room locking the door causing Derek to laugh. “What’s got you so happy?” Laura was laying on the sofa watching an episode of something, Cora tucked under her arm fast asleep. Derek took his shoes off and joined them at the other end of the sofa resting his hand on the back of Cora. “Isaac has a crush and I teased him about it. Is Cora okay?” It wasn’t uncommon for Cora to join either Laura or Derek at night after she had a bad day or a nightmare. “She heard about Lydia and got worried. So, she joined me here, fell asleep not too long ago.” 

She turned her head watching the end of the episode, “How was your date with Stiles?” Derek glared at her as he went red. It wasn’t a date, it was a dinner that Stiles had asked him to go to with him where his father and new step mum would be. Definitely not a date. Laura nudged him with her foot, “It wasn’t a date Laura, but it was fine.” Derek stood up picking Cora, saying night to Laura he made his way upstairs and tucked Cora into bed. He fell back on his own bed thinking about Stiles, groaning he rolled over and tried to sleep.

Derek had sent Isaac over to see if Scott and Stiles were safe. He was hoping to avoid Stiles because he didn’t understand how he felt towards him. It was now Monday which meant school meaning Derek would probably see Stiles at some point, especially seeing as the pack insisted on sitting together at any time they could. Lydia was still in the hospital, the doctors had said that due to the attack she was in a coma, almost like she was shielding herself whilst she healed. It was Stiles’ turn to take Cora to school, Derek left the house before Stiles even made it up the driveway. 

Stiles pulled up in front of the Hale house and waited for Cora to climb into the jeep. “Excited for the trip?” Cora began telling Stiles about the school trip as he drove them to her school adding in comments here and there. When they arrived at the school, Elizabeth was already waiting outside, Stiles groaned causing Cora to giggle as they both climbed out of the car. Cora stayed close to Stiles as they made their way over to Elizabeth. “Hi Stiles. I didn’t know you’d be bringing Cora again.” Cora smiled at Stiles before high fiving him. “I was hoping Laura would be here, the school trip has been cancelled. One of the parents is unfortunately ill today and we don’t have enough staff to help.” Elizabeth smiled sadly as Cora frowned looking up at Stiles. “What time is the trip?” Stiles asked, knowing he would regret the answer. “It’s from lunch time till the end of school.” Sighing, Stiles rubbed his face. He didn’t want Cora’s trip to be ruined, especially after the last few weeks. 

“I could come. If that’s allowed? I have sport last two periods, but I never do anything anyway.” Both Elizabeth and Cora’s eyes lit up as if he had just described the meaning of life. Elizabeth pulled him into a hug, Stiles just patted her back feeling uncomfortable. “Thank you so much, Stiles. The kids will be so happy. If you could come here for 12 then that will be fantastic!” Elizabeth walked back into the school to sort out the details and contact all the parents that the trip would be happening. Cora hugged Stiles the best she could reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Stiles!” 

The school trip was at the Animal Sanctuary where Laura worked, Cora was over the moon to show her friends the animals. Stiles didn’t even know what Laura did for a living but it kind of made sense that she would want to look after animals considering her role as Alpha. He realised that it would only be himself and Elizabeth but hopefully the children would be enough distraction that he wouldn’t have to engage in awkward conversation with her. There were probably about 15 children on the trip, Cora and her friend Forrest were glued to Stiles’ side the whole time only leaving when they wanted to get a closer look at the animals. Stiles like the fact that Cora was so comfortable and happy around him, it made him feel like he wasn’t apart of the pack for no reason. The group was following Laura around as she spoke to the children about each animal and important information about them that the kids would hopefully remember. The last enclosure was the Wolves. Stiles found it funny that there were actual wolves here when there was a werewolf pack not that far away, he also wondered if they were part of the pack and saw Laura as their alpha.

Cora pulled Stiles and Forrest up to the enclosure telling them the names of each of the wolves. There were about five or six different coloured wolves that were walking in front of the railings so the children could see them better. Stiles noticed one of the wolves was staring at him. “Cora? What’s that one’s name?” He pointed to the wolf causing Cora to laugh. “That’s Derek silly. Did you not listen?” Stiles looked back at the wolf realising it was his therapy wolf. He was much bigger than the rest of the wolves and not to mention the glowing red eyes. “Stiles, would you like to come help me feed the wolves?” Laura asked handing him some gloves. The children looked excited that they were able to see the wolves being fed so Stiles couldn’t exactly say no. Elizabeth was stood at the back of the group giving him a thumbs up. Stiles thought she was probably thinking ‘Better him be eaten than me.’ Or he was just being ridiculous as worrying about feeding actual wolves. They wouldn’t eat him, right?

Stiles was now stood in the enclosure with Laura as she explained to the children the importance of a balanced diet for the wolves. He noticed that the wolves were all stood behind Derek recognising him as the alpha. He didn’t realise he was shaking until Laura took meat from the bucket he was holding. She began feeding the wolves as Derek walked over to Stiles and sat in front of him tilting his head, this calmed Stiles down a little bit as he brought out a steak and tossed it to Derek who caught it with ease. “Man, this is so weird.” Derek lay on the floor and ripped into the steak causing a cheer from the children who were watching. He will definitely be asking Derek why he was in the enclosure in the first place. Stiles looked up and saw Cora waving at Derek who nodded his head to her. Some children were in awe at Cora who looked smug as she was the only one who got a recognition from the wolves. Once the wolves were finished, Derek howled, and the other wolves joined in. Laura encouraged the children to howl as she and Stiles left the enclosure, the kids kept howling until they reached the bus. The school trip hadn’t gone so bad, he was hoping that the peaceful day would last a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i'd add more of Stiles and Cora's relationship, and showing some peace instead of the chaos that is happening.


	8. Mission Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Bonding

Lydia woke up a few days later fully healed. Her mother said she had to stay at home for at least another week just in case something else happened, of course Lydia was happy with the attention her mum was giving her, but she was dying to go outside and do something. Mrs Martin agreed that she could go over to Stiles’ house for a few hours as long as she was careful. When she had left for work, Lydia texted Scott and Stiles about hanging out at Stiles’. They both agreed and decided to skip school because Lydia’s boredom was definitely an emergency that needed to be seen to right away. She arrived at Stiles’ house letting herself in walking up to Stiles’ bedroom, she noticed that neither of the boys were here yet probably already on their way to school, so she picked a book from Stiles and began reading it. 

The book was ripped out of her hands and she was greeted by two sets of eyes. “Finally! I am so bored!” She hugged them both pulling them down onto the bed with her, they both kissed her cheeks. “How are you? Any pain?” Scott asked as he cuddled closer to her, Lydia just rolled her eyes. She had been constantly harassed by her mother asking that at any given moment. “No, Scott. I am perfectly fine. I’m all healed.” How she had healed so fast was confusing her but seeing as she hadn’t turned into a werewolf she took in her stride and decided not to dwell on it too hard. “We had to stop at Scott’s to grab some movies.”

Stiles reached down onto the floor pulling out a box with him, putting some DVDs out on the bed letting Lydia look through his selection. “Really Stiles? Teen Wolf and The Wolfman?” Scott wasn’t impressed by the movie choices, so he picked up his own bag and took out some other DVDs that weren’t supernatural based. Lydia chose to watch the Mission Impossible series much to Stiles’ disappointment, but he decided to stay quiet as this was meant for Lydia. Stiles went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get glasses for their drinks. Lydia turned to face Scott taking his hands in hers, “Jackson told me about you and Isaac. Are you dating him?”

Scott rubbed his thumbs over her hand looking at her. “We aren’t dating. I’m not even sure he likes me, probably a pack thing.” Lydia pulled him into another hug rubbing his back, “He would be an idiot to not like you. You should go for it for sure.” Stiles returned with the popcorn and sat beside Lydia as they pulled away from their hug. “Isaac is cute, and I hate to admit it but so are you Scott. I totally agree with Lydia go for it.” He threw some popcorn at Scott who glared at him picking the pieces up eating them. “So that means I won the bet, Stiles. Get ready.” Stiles groaned as Lydia pressed play, all three turning their attention to Ethan Hunt. 

Halfway through the third movie, Lydia sent Stiles down to open the door. He returned with Erica following behind him. “She heard we were hear and she wanted to join if that’s okay?” Lydia nodded moving over so there would be enough room for all four of them to fit comfortably on the bed. “Jackson told me that you were at Stiles’ and I wanted to see if you were doing okay after the attack.” Lydia smiled at Erica, she was glad that the wolves weren’t hostile towards her being human, her only guess was that she had somehow become part of the pack, like Stiles. They continued watching the film barely making it until the end when Isaac walked into the room and join them laying on Scott’s lap paying attention to the end of the movie. They decided to order pizza for the last three movies, even though they wouldn’t be finished until late, Lydia knew her mother would yell at her when she got back for being out so late but she had texted her to say she was still at Stiles’. 

By the time they pizza arrived, and they started the fourth movie, Boyd had arrived with Cora somehow managing to fit on the bed. Cora was sat in Stiles’ lap telling him about her day at school, Boyd had moved Erica to sit in his lap and Isaac was still laying in Scott’s, who was playing with his hair. “They made us write a story about our family and included all of you in it. I will show you all when it’s finished.” Cora smiled proudly as Stiles kissed her cheek and Erica squeezed her arm.

Lydia was surprised that she was included in the story. Looking around the pack that were surrounding her, each of them were touching her in some way. Lydia realised she was happy as she didn’t think that she would get this many friends who cared enough to spend a whole day with her. She didn’t realise she was crying until Cora moved into her lap wiping her eyes, “It’s okay, Lydia. You don’t have to be sad.” She kissed her cheeks trying to move away when Lydia tickled her causing Cora to squeal. Cora settled in her lap stealing one of Isaac’s pizzas turning her attention back to the movie. They all fell into a comfortable silence continuing to watch the movie until Stiles phone rang. He left the room answering the call. 

“Oh, you’re saying over Elizabeth’s tonight? No yeah that’s okay. Scott and Lydia are over anyway so… Just watched some films. Okay. See you tomorrow.” Stiles hung up rubbing his face as he looked out the kitchen window. It was weird to him hearing that his dad would be sleeping at a different house, but they were getting married, so they probably wanted some time to himself which he really didn’t want to hear about. He saw two red eyes staring back at him, silently hoping it wasn’t Peter. The figure came closer and he recognised it was Derek in his wolf form, opening the back door for him to come inside. Stiles scratched his head, “How long have you been out there for?” Derek nosed his hand before shifting back to human, fully naked.

Stiles’ eyes widened turning around quickly, “Dude you’re like butt naked. There some clothes over there, they should fit.” Derek grabbed some clothes from the laundry basket telling Stiles he was good to turn around. Derek was wearing Stiles’ batman top and some joggers, he looked good in his clothes, but he wasn’t going to say anything. “The pack is here, we’re watching Mission Impossible. If you want to join?” Derek nodded looking for the popcorn to make more. Stiles passed him the packet, watching Derek pour the kernels into a pot. “I know, I’ve been here since 10am. Peter was spotted, and I got worried about you. And Lydia.” Stiles leant against the counter watching the popcorn, “Thank you. We’re definitely protected with the whole pack here.”

Considering, Derek was trying to avoid Stiles when Laura had told him Peter was spotted in town he didn’t want to risk Stiles getting hurt so he had been lounging around in the back garden keeping an ear out for anything suspicious. Derek was surprised that none of his betas had mentioned to Stiles that he was outside; he’d at least expected Scott to say something. “You could have come inside and joined us.” Stiles took the popcorn filling bowls up, making his way back to his room with Derek right behind. “I didn’t want to disturb your time.” 

Walking into the room they noticed the pack had moved to the floor, probably to make room for Stiles and Derek, they had left a space in the middle of them which they both took. Cora moved to sit in between them both taking some popcorn, on Stiles’ left was Lydia and Boyd who had Erica laid across them and on Derek’s right was Isaac who had Scott on his lap this time. Derek wished Laura were here, but he knew she was out patrolling with Parrish, he felt happy to finally have a pack that felt like family.

Everyone fell asleep at some point during the last film and Cora was the only one who ended up on the bed. Stiles was in the kitchen making breakfast when his dad walked through the door, “Hungry this morning, Stiles?” The timer on the oven beeped, and you could hear the footsteps of everyone as they ran down the stairs. They each greeted the Sheriff before piling their plates with food, Scott opened the fridge bringing out the drinks for everyone. The kitchen was full and alive with everyone talking about their classes and projects. Noah took his coffee taking his seat at the table. Lydia passed him some toast as Scott gave him the butter. “Did you all stay over last night? Where did you even sleep?” Cora sat in the chair beside him digging into her bacon, “I slept on the bed and everyone slept on the floor.” She was super proud of herself, she waited until everyone was asleep before climbing onto the bed. She didn’t want to be uncomfortable the next morning, she isn’t silly.  
“Oh, my goodness. Cora? Wow you’ve grown so big!” Noah hadn’t seen Cora yet, but he was glad she was healthy and happy. She gave him a toothy grin kissing his cheek before going back to her food. Stiles looked at the time, “Dad you’re going to be late and someone needs to take Cora home to get ready for school.” He was finishing up some sandwiches for Cora to take to school. Noah couldn’t believe what he was seeing, was Stiles being responsible for once? He saluted his son finishing his coffee, leaving the kitchen to get ready for work. “See you later, everyone!”

Erica and Boyd left with Cora once they had all finished their breakfasts, “Mind if I borrow some clothes Stiles?” Isaac was washing up some plates, “I think that Scott’s will fit you better.” Scott banged his head on the cupboard door turning to face them. “Oh, um yeah sure. Let’s go to mine. I’ll drive us to school.” Scott and Isaac left with Derek following close behind, wanting to go and change. Derek was still trying to avoid being alone with Stiles as much as possible.

Lydia dragged Stiles upstairs so she could dress him, as she won the bet. Stiles sat on the bed watching her pull out several different items that he didn’t even realise he had. She ended up with a black jumper and some skinny jeans and some combat boots. Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, “Okay, so this is what you went for?” Lydia rolled her eyes picking out some clothes for herself that she had left there for emergencies. “We are going shopping soon so I can pick you out some actual clothes. You own 50 different plaid shirts!”

She walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day leaving Stiles to put away the clothes. He waited by the front door for her, she joined him not long later climbing into the jeep. “Is your mum going to allow you to go to school?” Stiles began driving to them as Lydia sorted her hair out in the mirror. “I don’t care. I refuse to be stuck at home any longer.”

When they arrived at school, the rest of the pack were waiting outside for them. “We didn’t want you to walk in alone.” Erica took Lydia’s hand squeezing it gently as Isaac and Boyd opened the doors for them. Lydia nodded walking inside with the pack following her, the other students stopped and look at her. She paused for a second, Erica squeezed her hand again, Lydia flipped her hair continuing to walk past everyone to her locker. The pack had accepted Lydia as a member and packs stick together no matter what. 

Stiles and Derek were at the back of the group, “You look good today, S-Stiles.” Derek wanted to kick himself for stuttering, why was he getting nervous around Stiles? It might have been the fact that they cuddled all night and Derek didn’t mention it in the morning. Flipping his non-existent hair, Stiles smiled at him, “Thanks, Lyds picked it out for me. Though I would prefer to be wearing my batman top that you seem to be wearing under that leather jacket. Is it like a pack thing? Do I get one?” Derek laughed which sounded like music to Stiles’ ears, the betas were happy that their alpha was laughing. They hadn’t heard him laugh in a long time, they liked it. “Yeah sure. I’ll buy you one and I’ll get Lydia a pink one too.” Lydia whipped her hair round pointing a finger at him, “I’m good with a red one thank you.”


	9. Banshee Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek understands his emotions towards Stiles, Cora has a new anchor.

Peter hadn’t been spotted around town in almost a week and it was worrying Derek. He couldn’t focus at school; he was always listening for his pack and Stiles’ heartbeat. Derek had spent a lot of time around Stiles, enough time that he was able to recognise Stiles’ emotions through the beat of his heart. He was coming to the conclusion that he would do anything for him, this worried him because he knew that being an alpha should come first. Derek didn’t want the dynamics of the pack to change but what he hadn’t realised is that this was already happening, everyone in the pack could feel the shift in power but it was a good feeling so no one commented on it. 

Derek was the Alpha of the pack and there was no questioning that, next in the hierarchy of the pack would be the Luna which everyone was recognising to be Stiles. He looked after the pack making sure they were fed, safe and overall happy, especially when it came to Cora, Stiles treated her as if she was his own cub. The Delta of the pack was Laura, she was an alpha herself, so it made sense for her to be the third important in the pack, after that was the Zeta. Boyd took this role as the warrior and leader during any fights, everyone else in the pack didn’t argue with these as they knew they were still just as important.

Derek was walking through the corridors trying to ignore everyone around him as he made his way to the training field. He had lacrosse practise afterschool, but he didn’t want to go, he felt like he should be making plans in case Peter tries to attack again. Derek was worried about his pack being separated across the town; he was going to suggest they all hung out at the house. When he made it to the field, he saw Erica and Lydia sat on the bleachers, Scott and Isaac were sat on the bench getting ready to train. Derek guessed Boyd was on his way too, the only person he couldn’t see was Stiles.

Derek tried to listen for his heartbeat, but he couldn’t hear it, this is when the panic began to set in. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, as if someone was holding onto his throat. “Derek, hey. It’s okay. Stiles is coming back, he went to get Cora and Boyd went with him.” Lydia was holding onto his shoulders trying to get him to hear her. Boyd being with Stiles put Derek at ease, but he knew that until he saw Stiles, he wouldn’t be fully calm. His head turned towards the left; he could hear Stiles talking to Cora about which dinosaur was better. Derek let out a shaky breath straightening up shrugging Lydia of him.

“Is everything okay? Derek you alright?” The pack moved out of Stiles’ way so he could stand in front of Derek. He looked worried and concerned that Peter had turned up. Derek gave him a small smile, “Everything is okay. I should go get changed. Don’t worry.” Derek headed inside to get changed before he did something stupid. Stiles took his seat next to Cora watching as she read over her homework, he was trying to figure out what had Derek so freaked out. “Derek was panicking because he didn’t know where you were.” Cora didn’t look up from her book, but she knew what Stiles looked like. His eyes were wide as he was trying to comprehend what she had said. 

There was no way that Derek would have freaked out that bad because he wasn’t there, sure maybe Scott or Erica but not him. Coach blew his whistle calling over the team, Stiles watched Derek’s dominance on the field. Everyone watched and listened to him with such intensity, they all respected each other but when Derek spoke no one interrupted him. The group split up, Stiles kept his focus on Derek, Scott, and Isaac, watching how they worked together effortlessly to protect the goal. His main attention was of course on Derek. It wasn’t his fault that every time Derek stretched to catch the ball his top rode up and Stiles couldn’t draw his eyes away. 

Derek was diving for the ball when Lydia dropped her notebooks causing the wolves to look at her, without thinking Derek, Scott, and Isaac made their way to the side-line. Her scent had changed from calm to distressed; Erica tried to get her attention, but Lydia kept staring ahead. Stiles climbed up the bleachers to stand in front of her with Scott and Cora beside him. “Lyds, hey can you hear us? Are you okay?” Stiles waved his hand in front of her eyes as Cora reached for her hand, as soon as she touched her, Lydia screamed causing Cora to jump back into Stiles. 

The scream wasn’t like a normal scream it was higher in pitch causing the werewolves to cover their ears. Lydia stopped and fell back to her seat; Stiles was holding Cora who was scared that she’d hurt Lydia. Derek sat beside her, “What did you see?” Derek remembers hearing stories of Banshees from Genevieve; she had given them all lessons on different supernatural creatures, so it was easy for him to identify them. “I saw-I felt Laura. She was in pain. Like really bad pain.” Boyd pulled out his phone dialling Laura’s number, but he didn’t get a response. Derek looked around his pack, each of them looked worried, he tried to keep level-headed. “We should all head back to the house. Boyd and I will go and find Laura. She’ll be okay.” Everyone collected their stuff forgetting about lacrosse practice heading to the house. 

Lydia was busying herself in the kitchen, she didn’t understand how she knew Laura was in trouble and the only person she knew would tell her what she needed was missing. In the living room, Stiles was sat on the sofa with Cora, she was holding tightly onto him in her sleep. He had been trying to calm her down, everyone could sense there was something wrong, but they didn’t what to do. Stiles was stroking her back gently keeping her calm. Scott passed him a drink taking the seat the other side of them resting his hand on Cora’s leg. Erica and Isaac were pacing in front of them, “Could you two please sit down or something? You’re making me more anxious.” Stiles is trying his best to keep calm for the sake of the other pack members.

He knew none of them would be able to turn off their hearing or keep from smelling the emotions coming from him, but he would do his best to do something. Isaac bit his lip taking a seat beside Scott who instantly put his arm around Isaac’s shoulder, it was like a reflex that Scott had towards him, Isaac leaned closer into him. Erica hesitated to sit on the arm rest next to Stiles, he knew she wasn’t coping well with Boyd being out there. Stiles carefully put his drink on the coffee table, taking Erica’s hand in his. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until the front door was swung open, Derek and Boyd were carrying Laura. They took her upstairs without saying a word to anyone. 

Boyd and Derek came downstairs a few minutes later, Cora was awake rubbing her eyes watching Derek stand in front of everyone. Cora’s eyes were golden, unable to control the shift because of her emotions. “Where’s Laura? Is she okay?” Cora’s voice was so quiet, and Stiles really felt for her. He pulled her into his lap more kissing her head. Lydia returned to the room, keeping near the door in case she was forced to leave. Derek shook his head rubbing his face, not wanting to look at Cora or he would break down himself. Boyd stood up next to Derek taking over the explanation of Laura’s situation. “We found her a few miles out in the preserve, she is alive, and we think she is healthy but seems to be under some sort of curse. We will call people for help tomorrow. It’s too late now.”

Cora held onto Stiles tighter, listening to his heartbeat. Erica moved from her seat to hug Boyd allowing Derek to take her place, Stiles immediately took Derek’s hand rubbing his thumb over the back. Derek appreciated the gesture squeezing his hand. “Can Stiles stay tonight? Please.” Cora looked up at Stiles and Derek her eyes still golden. Stiles nodded watching her eyes flicker back to their original colour. Derek nodded too, looking at the rest of the pack, “You can all stay. I know everyone will feel a lot safer. Even you Lydia.” 

That night Stiles was lying on the bed he had for tonight, he was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what the next step would be in their crazy lives. He was using his hands as if he could sort of his thoughts like organising a computer. After one movement, sparks flew from his fingertips causing Stiles to sit up fast and repeat the same movement but slower. He watched as golden and purple sparks followed his movements, he wanted to panic but he couldn’t. The sense of the sparks was easing his mind allowing him to have clear thoughts. 

The door to his room creaked open, he hid his hands from his back before the intruder could see it. Stiles looked over at the door seeing two golden eyes staring at him. Stiles lifted the duvet as Cora crawled into the bed beside him, he put his arm around her soothing her once again as she fell asleep again. Stiles lay there rubbing her back as he thought about what he had done. He hadn’t realised he fell asleep until he felt the bed dip on the other side of Cora, opening one eye he saw the outline of Derek as he cuddled closer to Cora. He fell asleep again before he could comment on it. 

The next morning, Stiles woke up with Cora tucked into his side and a hand draped across his body holding onto him as if they’re afraid they would leave. Stiles watched Derek and Cora sleep for a bit longer, appreciating the way they both slept the same. They would make quiet noises, only moving slightly every now and then. Cora was the first to wake, she yawned and stretched smiling up at Stiles. “Can you make pancakes again?” Stiles shook his head smiling as he tried to sit up. Derek’s arm slid away from his body and settled on Cora as he began to tickle her. 

Cora squealed as Derek sat on his knees to use both hands to tickle Cora, she looked at Stiles for help, but he joined Derek in tickling her. Cora was crying from laughter by the time they had done, Stiles and Derek sat against the headboard smiling. “I will definitely make pancakes but only if you help me. You have to get dressed first!” Cora’s eyes lit up as she ran out of the room to her own leaving Derek and Stiles in silence. 

“Thank you.” Derek broke the silence first, he settled on playing with his hands instead of looking at Stiles. His new feelings towards Stiles were still swimming around his head, he didn’t know how he to deal with them. Laura was the person who he always went to when he had trouble, but she was still unconscious. He wanted to keep the shield up around him, he didn’t like that when he was around Stiles it seemed to weaken. Stiles faced him taking his hands in his own causing Derek to finally look at him. 

“Derek, we’re pack. You’ve been there for me. Now, it’s my turn to be your therapy human? I guess that just called a therapist, but you don’t have to pretend around any of us.” Stiles eyes held nothing but warmth and comfort. He was genuinely concerned and caring towards the whole pack, Derek and his inner wolf were feeling at home with Stiles. Derek let go of Stiles’ hands standing up, he didn’t want to get his emotions overcomplicated until he knew they were all safe again. Derek missed the way Stiles’ eyes followed him with sadness as he left the room. 

Stiles and Cora were making breakfast for everyone who slowly made their way to the kitchen. No one was speaking, they were too upset about Laura and felt like they should do something, but they didn’t know what. Derek was the last one to the table, when he sat down everyone started to eat their breakfast. “A family friend is coming around later to see Laura. He will know what is going on.” Everyone nodded not trusting their own voices, Cora was sat with Stiles her eyes flickering to golden every so often. 

Stiles kept his focus on making sure Cora was eating her food, he didn’t see the way Derek was watching him too. Derek knew that Stiles was important to him, ever since they first met in the police station and Stiles gave him the bunny for comfort. “Stiles could you look after Cora today?” Derek knew he didn’t need to ask Stiles; he would drop everything if Cora asked him to. She is very good at getting people wrapped around her little finger and Stiles was more than happy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Stiles be Cora's anchor too. Would you like to see Stiles relationship with anyone else?
> 
> New characters will be introduced next chapter and Stiles will confront Elizabeth about something.


	10. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has to make tough decisions.

Stiles and Cora had moved to her room to let everyone else discuss the plans for Peter. They were each passing around ideas on what to do, most of them ended with killing Peter. Derek wasn’t sure whether he liked this idea because Peter is his family and he didn’t want to lose anyone else. On the other hand, Peter had attacked his pack more than once and if he didn’t do anything then he would be proving that he’s a weak alpha. Being 17 and an alpha wasn’t unheard of but it rarely happened, Derek didn’t ask to be an alpha but once he gained the powers Laura promised to help him and now she wasn’t awake he was trying his hardest to keep confident. 

Scott was telling his idea to the group next. “What if we like capture him and then we can deal with him then? So, we don’t have to decided now?” The others nodded but Derek shook his head, he knew that if they captured Peter then they would have to kill him straight away. Peter’s personality relies on being slippery and not easy to contain. “We have to kill him.” Boyd spoke up for the first time, he usually didn’t speak his opinions during talks like this always opted for agreeing with Derek. “We’ve heard stories of what he is like and if he stays alive then it’s bad news for us.” 

Derek continued pacing as he thought over the idea. He knew it was the right thing to do but he didn’t want to admit it out loud. “We can see what Deaton says about Laura before we make any final plans. If it comes down to it, I don’t mind ripping his throat out.” Erica spoke up giving them her wicked grin that they rarely ever saw unless she was able to kill someone. It was a scary piece of information to know about Erica, but she was also smart about it and never thought twice about it. The others, aside from Scott, would always feel remorse or worse after killing someone but Erica is able to turn off the emotions. A knock at the door interrupted the conversation, Isaac opened the door bringing Deaton to the room. He was carrying his usual briefcase and had a smile on his face. “Evening. Where is she?” Derek led Deaton to Laura’s room, waiting outside for him to do his analysis on Laura’s wellbeing. 

An hour later, Deaton stepped out of the rooming shutting the door gently behind him. He led Derek back down to the living room thinking it was easier to explain to the whole pack at once, so they all knew. Cora was now sitting on Erica’s lap as she played with her hands, Stiles had taken the seat beside Scott. “Laura is doing well. I have given her something to help speed the curse along but only time will tell how long it takes.” Derek thanked Deaton showing him out knowing there wasn’t anything else that could be said to help ease the misery being felt. 

In the living room, the pack had moved to the floor so they could all be close to one another. Derek awkwardly joined the puppy pile between Stiles and Isaac. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the right words to say, this was new to him. He didn’t know what to do when a pack member was curse or how to make sure his pack didn’t involuntarily shift or even know how to help Lydia. They all ended up falling asleep at some point, holding onto one another.

Derek woke with a start, he could smell someone was outside but he couldn’t tell who they are. He jumped up startling the others who followed suit, he carefully walked to the door trying to ease his shift. When he couldn’t, Stiles walked to the door despite Derek’s warning growl he opened the door. A teenage girl with black hair and an older grey-haired man stood on the front porch, her arm raised as if she was to knock again. “Hi, I’m Allison and this is my dad, Chris. Is Derek or Laura here?” Stiles closed the door over a little in a hope to block the view of the pack shifting back to human, he gave the duo a smile. “What is this about? I can take a message.” 

Chris stepped forward pushing the door open despite Stiles’ protests. “Derek. I know you’re there, I can hear you. We aren’t here for you. We want to help with Peter. We know he’s back.” Stiles hesitantly looked at Derek who eyes were bright red. “Mr Argent could you step away from the house. Preferably down there. If you know about Derek, then you know about territory.” The two argents stepped away from the porch but not too far that they couldn’t hear what would be said. 

Derek stepped out onto the porch with Boyd and Isaac behind him. They each glared at the hunters below them. Derek silently thanked Stiles, he couldn’t do with having hunter’s scents in his home where his packed lived and by standing higher up it meant they had the higher power. “How do you know about Peter?” Derek crossed his arms eyes still red, waiting for their response. “I saw him in the store yesterday and there have been many reports of animal attacks floating around. We knew it wasn’t you as Allison has been keeping an eye on your betas.” 

Derek’s gaze shifted to Allison briefly, who didn’t flinch and held her ground. Derek didn’t like that these hunters knew about his pack, he thought he had done well to train them on keeping their abilities hidden. The only liabilities would be Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. He had every reason to trust them, but Scott did seem naïve, so he could have told Allison anything. After this was all over, he would be teaching Scott about self-discipline. 

“We don’t want your help.” Isaac spoke after Derek had stayed quiet for too long. “We are dealing with Peter.” Derek was proud of Isaac’s confidence; it had been something he struggled with. It was because his pack is being threatened, he knows that he needs to stand up and defend his pack. “We aren’t asking for your permission. We are telling you that if we see Peter, we’ll kill him.” Chris gave Derek one hard look before turning and walking away from the property. 

Allison stepped forward, stopping when Boyd and Isaac’s eyes flashed gold. She looked up at Derek with soft eyes, smiling a bit. “I don’t want there to be anything between us, I just want to help. I get that us Argents can’t be trusted but I trust you.” She didn’t wait for a response as she jogged after her dad. Derek and the other two waited until the Argents had gone far enough before joining the rest of the pack in the living room.

Scott stood up immediately, he was scared that Derek would blame him for Allison’s knowledge of the pack, but he was so sure he never said anything to anyone unless it was Stiles or Lydia. “I didn’t tell them anything. I promise.” Scott couldn’t control his shift as he began to panic more. Stiles and Lydia were right by his side each of them taking a hand telling him to breath. It took a few minutes for him to shift back, the two didn’t let go of his hands which he was happy about. He wasn’t sure he could keep calm if he didn’t have them right beside him. 

Derek stood in front of him which didn’t help Scott’s nerves, it actually worsened them. “I don’t blame you, Scott. They found out and we can’t do anything about that. It’s okay.” He gave him a small smile as he rubbed his neck, giving him comfort and scent marking him. Scott’s grip ease on Lydia and Stiles’ hands, which they appreciated because it was getting close to being a hospital trip. 

The pack made their way to the kitchen, grabbing food from various places as no one was in the mood to cook anything. Cora decided that she didn’t want to leave Stiles’ side so wherever he went so did she, Derek put it down to a maternal instinct. Stiles cared for her in a way that was more like a parent as Laura does unlike Derek who still treats her as a sister. Once again, Derek watched as Stiles helped Cora with her food making sure she ate it all and washed her face if it got dirty. Derek didn’t realise that his betas were aware of his “observations”, and he certainly didn’t notice that they had all quietly left the kitchen leaving him with Stiles and Cora. 

It took him a few moments to realise that it was just them. “Can we play dress up today? Derek doesn’t play with me anymore.” Cora glared at Derek realising he was listening to them. Stiles laughed causing Derek to smile, he felt butterflies and wanted to keep Stiles this happy for as long as possible. “Yes, we can, and we will get Derek to join once he’s done all the boring stuff.” Stiles threw him an amused look. Derek hadn’t known Stiles long but he was fully aware what that look meant and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of playing dress up even if he was dying and needed his arm chopped off. Cora cheered stealing some food from Stiles’ plate. “I have to go home quick though. I need some clothes and to tell my dad that I’ll be staying here.” 

This was directed at Derek who knew he would be the one going with Stiles more for his own ease that he could keep an eye on the human but it also meant he would be alone with Stiles. “I will get Lydia to do my hair. She has pretty hair. Lydia!” Cora hugged Stiles and Derek already running to the living room. “Slow down, flash!” They heard Scott yell as something smashed on the floor and Cora yelled, “It wasn’t me!”

Derek drove Stiles home, noticing there was another car in the driveway. He tried to focus his hearing but could only hear Noah’s heartbeat inside. Stiles climbed out walking inside with Derek right behind him. “Dad? You home? I am staying at Derek’s for a few days.” Stiles walked into the kitchen where Elizabeth was standing reading jars of spices. She quickly hid them before Stiles could properly see them, giving him a smile. “Your father will be down any moment.” Elizabeth stepped back bumping into the counter sliding the jars back to the pile. 

Stiles was suspicious of her, why was she hiding spices of all things from him? Maybe they weren’t spice and it was medicine that she was embarrassed of. “So, how are you and my dad? Keeping him happy I hope.” He hated silence and hated uncomfortable silence even more. Elizabeth’s smile somehow managed to grow bigger as she started talking about how great of a man Noah is. She had almost finished her rant when Noah walked into the room greeting Stiles and Derek. “Staying at Derek’s? Just the two of you?” 

It wasn’t hard for anyone to see, especially a sheriff, that Derek and Stiles were close they were practically standing on one another in the kitchen. “There’s a few of us. Scott and Lydia are coming too.” Elizabeth’s eyes moved to Derek, who stepped closer to Stiles. Derek didn’t like the way she was looking at him, it made his skin crawl and he wanted to flash his eyes at her but knew he couldn’t as that would expose himself in front of two humans who didn’t know about the supernatural. “Derek, you want to help me grab my stuff?” Stiles didn’t wait for an answer grabbing Derek’s hand dragging him out of the kitchen to his room slamming the door behind them.

Derek finally allowed himself to shift, he started to growl ears focused on Elizabeth talking to Noah in the kitchen. Stiles was trying to get his attention, but Derek really didn’t like the vibe he was getting from Elizabeth. He couldn’t hear her heartbeat, but she had a strong smell of floral potpourri which he knew was never a good sign. His claws were showing themselves; he knew that his wolf side was taking over. The need to protect Stiles was swimming around in his head, he took a step forward but before he could get closer to the door, Stiles was standing in front of him holding his face. Kissing him. 

Stiles pulled away dropping his hands, watching as Derek shifted back to human. “You weren’t responding, and you were growling so I improvised?” He looked nervous waiting for Derek’s response. Stiles had kissed him to calm him down, Derek wasn’t sure how to respond. He was a little annoyed that Stiles had made the move first. “I could have killed you.” Stiles laughed putting his arms around Derek’s neck, scenting him in his own way, Derek just stared at him with disbelief. “I kissed you and the only thing you thought of was ‘I could have killed you.’ Wow you really are a Sour Wolf.” Stiles was teasing him, so Derek did what he thought was the best way to shut Stiles up. He kissed him again.


	11. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a mess but it helps set up the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy it :)

Stiles knew that he and Derek weren’t subtle when they eventually left his room, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Derek Hale the hot older guy actually liked him, and he definitely made sure Stiles knew he did. They walked downstairs being greeted by Noah and Elizabeth. As soon as Derek noticed her, his posture straightened and his grip on Stiles tightened. “Derek and I have to get going, we promised Cora something. I’ll call tomorrow!” Stiles didn’t waste any time dragging Derek out the house knowing he was moments away from having to explain to his dad and new step mom why Derek had glowing red eyes and his face shifting into something that apparently doesn’t involved his eyebrows. 

“I don’t trust her, she smells off.” Derek helped put Stiles’ bags in the car, when the last one was in Stiles pulled Derek into a hug. “I don’t like her either, but my dad is clearly happy with her. Don’t do anything you’ll regret? For me.” Derek looked down at Stiles, who was looking at him smiling. Derek kissed his head, letting go of Stiles who did the same. “We should buy some ice cream if you and Lydia are staying over. You eat a lot.” Stiles fake glared at Derek, climbing in the car with him. 

Arriving back at the house was more hectic than either of them had expected. Isaac was in the front garden trying to grab Cora who was chasing Scott. She had a look of determination and anger in her eyes whereas Scott looked terrified for his life. None of them stopped when Derek and Stiles got out the car, Erica walked over to them taking the shopping bags from them with ease. “Scott broke one of Cora’s toys. Her favourite one.” Stiles and Derek shared a look knowing that Scott wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. Cora’s ‘Iron Man’ action figure was her favourite; she hardly ever went anywhere without it and now that it was broken, she clearly wasn’t going to let the culprit go unscaved. 

Scott noticed Stiles and Derek before Cora did, he made his way behind them hoping Cora wouldn’t try to kill him if they were in front of him. “I never thought I’d be scared of a 10-year-old.” He was gripping the back of Stiles’ jumper. Stiles laughed at his best friend’s fear. “Cora, what did we talk about?” She stopped and faced Stiles, fully wolfed out, she tilted her head smiling innocently. “I did use my words. I said that I would rip his face off.” Isaac laughed from his spot on the front porch earning a glare from Scott and a triumphant smile from Cora.

Derek flashed his eyes at Cora who huffed and shifted back to human though her eyes were still golden. Scott eased out from his spot behind Stiles, jumping back a bit when Cora growled at him. “I’m sorry that I broke your toy. I promise I will replace it when I can.” Scott’s voice was shaky as he apologised to Cora, who was glaring at him still. “I am still going to be mad at you.” She flipped her hair walking inside, smirking at Isaac who high five her on her way past. 

Scott let out a breath rubbing his face. “Derek dude I’m sorry but your younger sister is scary. She is going to be terrifying when she’s older.” Stiles patted Scott’s shoulder still amused at his terror. Derek instructed Isaac and Scott to bring Stiles’ bags into his room, whilst he and Stiles made their way inside. Lydia was talking with Boyd about some science theory whilst Erica painted Lydia’s nails and Cora used Boyd as a car ramp.

Derek’s heart felt full once again, he was so happy that he had a pack again. He knew they would never replace his family, but they were the next best thing that helped fill the hole in his heart. He could hear Scott and Isaac talking about something as they brought in Stiles’ bags, he could hear Stiles in the kitchen tidying up after this morning, he could hear Laura’s steady heartbeat. He made his way upstairs sitting beside her taking her hand in his. 

He stayed in silence for a while trying to work out if he should say something or not. He was about to talk when a voice cut him off. “You know if you wanted to brood, not beside my bed would have been a great idea. I can literally feel your emotions.” Laura smiled up at him, Derek froze for a moment before pulling Laura into a hug tears falling from his eyes. She hugged back just as tight, knowing he needed this from her, and she needed it from him. They were interrupted from their hug by Cora who wiggled her way in the middle of them. The rest of the pack members remain downstairs knowing the siblings needed their time.

It was almost three by the time the trio came downstairs. Laura looked healthy but the way she walked suggested otherwise, she was using Derek for support like if she let go of him, she would collapse on the floor. Stiles was up and, in the kitchen, grabbing the food for them all as well as water for Laura, giving them the plates once they were settled. “Thank you, Stiles. I really appreciate you looking after everyone.” 

He just nodded taking his seat back next to Erica who continued painting his nails. “I called Parrish if that’s okay. He said he’ll come by after his shift.” Laura smiled at Stiles taking a bite of the sandwich. Stiles had to convince Parrish that he should finish his shift before coming to see Laura, Stiles also had to promise that if anything changed then he was the first person that should know.   
“So, what is the plan with Peter? I know you all have one.” Laura looked around the group, that were not so subtly watching her every move, her gaze landed on Boyd knowing he was the most level-headed one. Boyd explained the plan again to Laura who listened intently nodding when needed to. “I agree. As much as I don’t want to lose another blood relative, Peter is getting out of hand. I don’t mind doing it.” 

Derek stared at his sister in belief, was Laura really willing to kill their own uncle. “I don’t want to lose another Hale, but this pack is our family now, Derek. Losing Peter won’t be as hard as last time because we have a new family, it’s broken for now, but we can keep growing.” Her eyes flashed red, everyone around them flashed their eyes too. When Derek said he happy before that was a lie, right now in this moment he knew that this was his family and whatever happened to Peter, he would learn to deal with but right now he couldn’t be happier. Laura pulled Cora into a hug who pulled Erica with her, the chain continued until Derek. He didn’t join the hug at first earning confused looks from everyone else. 

He left the room in search of someone who had slipped out unnoticed by everyone else. Lydia was in the kitchen staring out the window with tears in her eyes, Derek took her hand. “You’re pack too, Lydia. None of us blame you for Laura, we want to help you.” Lydia was hesitant but followed Derek back to the group hug, everyone seemed less tense when Derek and Lydia joined them.

Jordan arrived not long after six not bothering to take his coat off before he pulled Laura into a tight hug. Derek and Stiles herded everyone out of the room, but no one moved from beside the other side of the door. Laura and Jordan were like a fairy tale that everyone is invested in, they instantly fell in love and it was clear for everyone to see the love radiating from one another. “Laura, I was so worried. When Stiles called me, I wanted to come straight over. Don’t ever do that to me again. I love you so much.” Laura kissed his head, rubbing his back. 

“I thought I was the one who needed comforti-” Jordan pulled away from Laura and looked in her eyes, “Marry me.” Erica’s grip slipped and she made a bang on the floor causing the others to glare her. Laura’s eyes widen, this isn’t how she expect this conversation to go. Jordan pulled out a black velvet box opening it revealed a beautiful golden ring. “I was going to wait until later and do something romantic but the thought of losing you kills me.” He was beginning to worry that he had made a mistake but when Laura took the ring and slipped it on her finger, he knew he was right. Derek and Stiles took Cora outside as the couple inside started to get a bit loud.

A few days later, the betas were outside running out with each other as Lydia and Stiles watched them from the porch. Lydia was trying to focus on the book in her hands, she had been finding something difficult to understand lately and didn’t know how to speak to anyone about it. The others had noticed the change in her but thought it had something to do with being in the pack or her new abilities. Laura had been helping Lydia understand her banshee powers and she was getting the hang of them easily. “How did you know that you weren’t straight?” Lydia played with the pages of the book not wanting to meet Stiles’ eyes. “How? I mean I don’t think you ever really know how but I guess probably when I watched Pirates of the Caribbean and realised that I would happily date Orlando Bloom and Kiera Knightley.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh, though it didn’t help the feeling of uncertainty she felt. “Is there someone you like? I can help you come to terms with your sexuality if you want.” Stiles took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly which she returned. “I think I’m okay. Thank you though. I have an idea on what I should do.” She kissed his cheek, grabbing her book walking inside. She headed for her room pulling out her phone dialling the number she was nervous to call.

Stiles stayed on the porch watching as Scott and Isaac tried to take down Erica and Boyd when his phone rang. “Stiles, hi. I was just calling to say that Elizabeth and I have set a wedding date. June 14th…” His dad kept talking to him, but Stiles wasn’t listening, he didn’t even notice that his phone had fell from his hand or when the betas stopped what they were doing. He didn’t notice Scott and Derek in front of him trying to get his attention. 

His dad was getting married on June 14th, how could he? The anniversary of his mother’s death was that day and he wanted to remove that memory and replace it with her. Stiles pushed past the pack making his way to the forest, he needed to be alone right now. He wanted to cry, hurt something, hurt himself, scream but nothing came out, Stiles just kept walking. He kept walking until he made it to the tree stump in the middle of forest.

He sat in the middle of it ignoring the way his whole body lit up with tingles. The pack were close behind, they tried to come closer, but they couldn’t. “Stiles? What happened?” Scott spoke first stepping back from the invisible barrier. Stiles opened his eyes to glare at everyone in front of him, “I wanted a few minutes to myself. Am I not allowed that?!” His eyes shifted to a bright purple colour and an electric shock was sent out from him causing the wolves to jump back fully shifted. They could all now see the aura that was surrounding Stiles. It was purple and weaved around him like protection, it wasn’t anything that Derek or Laura had ever seen or heard of before.

The wolves were watching Stiles with cautious eyes, they weren’t sure whether it was a threat or not from Stiles, but they couldn’t leave because he was pack. “Stiles, you need to calm down.” Laura spoke with a soft tone drawing Stiles’ gaze to her, his eyes flickered back to normal for a second, his eyes returned to the cold glare he had. “I will calm down when my father isn’t marrying someone on my mother’s anniversary!” His hands waved around sending off more sparks that almost hit Cora, who screamed in fear jumping back.

Stiles’ head snapped to where Cora was holding onto Derek looking terrified of Stiles. His body language softened as he knelt on the tree stump again, his eyes changed back to normal. “Cora, I-I didn’t mean to. I am so sorry.” Stiles knew what he was doing but for some reason he couldn’t control it, it was like he was watching from behind a glass screen. Scott hesitantly moved closer to Stiles holding his hand out for him to take. 

Stiles moved back from Scott, “I don’t want to hurt you too.” Scott climbed up onto the stump ignoring the pain that rushed through his body as he did, he held his hand out for Stiles again. “Take it. You won’t hurt me. I promise.” Stiles wasn’t fully convinced but he took Scott’s hand and followed him off the tree. Both feeling a lot more comfortable and less tense than when they were on it. Cora kept her hand in Derek’s as she slowly made her way over to where Scott was comforting Stiles.

“I’m okay, Stiles. You didn’t mean it. I forgive you.” She reached her hand out for Stiles’ other hand who took it gently. The rest of the pack joined in the hug, not liking the smell that was surrounding them they tried scenting each other best as possible. No one said anything as they made their way back to the house, each of them holding on to one another and when they arrived back at the house Lydia was waiting on the porch with a blanket for Stiles. No one knew what happened to Stiles, but they would each take it upon themselves to help Stiles with whatever this way. Cora was more cautious around Stiles now, but it was okay because Stiles was being careful with whoever he touched, afraid that he would hurt them.


	12. Smell Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek uses his nose a lot this chapter.

They met at the time where the sun was barely visible, and everyone was asleep. Their usual meeting was at the abandoned park miles in the preserve, past the glowing tree and the Coyote cave. He wore his usual V-neck shirt and she wore the dress covered in flowers. She stood in front of him, who leant against the tree watching her explain her thoughts. “I think we should move the plan closer, the spell I’m doing is far more effective than we ever would have thought, Peter.” Elizabeth explained moving closer to her partner in crime. They had first met when Peter came back to town and Peter knew how to manipulate her into agreeing with his plans.

“No, we are doing this plan like we first agreed. I don’t care if he wants to give you his heart, the plan is to destroy the pack slowly. Understand?” Peter’s eyes flashed red, warning Elizabeth not to overstep. They both knew he would kill her before she was able to mutter out a spell to harm him. She stepped back stumbling over a branch catching her balance before glaring at Peter. “If it gets too far and I have to actually marry him, I will finish this my way.” She gave him one last glare, leaving him alone in the forest. Peter knew that she wouldn’t do anything without his permission especially since she needed him to complete her own plan.

Stiles woke up alone in his room at the Hale house. He didn’t sleep well because of what happened, he didn’t know how to process how he was able to do what he did. The power that surged through his body felt amazing, during that moment he didn’t want to stop, just wanted to follow the power but when Cora screamed. The thought of hurting her or putting her anywhere near danger made him feel sick and all feelings he got from the power left his body and he regretted feeling happy with the power. He knew that no one would blame him, even when Cora tucked him into bed, he still couldn’t bring himself to forgive himself for almost hurting her.

Downstairs he could hear the pack making breakfast but he couldn’t bring himself to join everyone else so he went to shower, not bothering with trying to sneak around because he knew everyone could hear him. Halfway through his shower, the door opened, and someone walked in sitting on the toilet. “Stiles, you feeling okay? You’ve been here for like an hour.” Scott was worried for his friend, he desperately wanted to join Stiles last night to comfort him but knew it was best to leave him alone, especially after Cora had already visited. Scott knew Stiles well enough to understand that it would take Stiles longer to recover after the incident. 

Stiles sighed turning off the shower, grabbing the towel from Scott wrapping it around himself. He stood in front of his best friend trying to find words to express how he was feeling but nothing was coming out. Thankfully, Scott understood what he was trying to say and patted his arm. “I would have hugged you, but you’re wet so no thank you.” They both went back to his room, where Lydia was waiting on the bed. She passed Stiles some clothes which he slowly put on, “No one hates you, Stiles. We are all worried, especially Cora.” Stiles sat beside her on the bed and Lydia held one of his hands, “Honestly, Stiles. We all just want to help you understand it.” Stiles nodded barely accepting her words but thought it would be easier to do so. 

Lydia and Scott were more used to Stiles’ moods, especially when he got sad. It usually happened around the anniversary of his mother’s death, so the two of them knew how to make sure Stiles still functioned. Lydia dragged him downstairs despite her protests, Cora was filling up a glass with juice as Derek was plating up some food. Lydia pushed him into the chair and gave him one of her famous Lydia looks and he knew that he wouldn’t win against her. 

Cora sat in the chair next to him pulling out her homework and began completing it, Derek sat opposite him. Scott and Lydia left the room after Derek gave them the okay that he would talk to Stiles. “How far can Wolves roam in a day? Is it 9 or 12 miles, Stiles?” Cora looked up from her homework at him, Stiles finished his mouthful before answering. “I’m pretty sure it’s 12. Shouldn’t you know this?” Cora flashed him a cheeky grin as she returned to her homework. Cora had already put the incident in the past but didn’t know how to tell Stiles without making him feel sad again, so she decided to go back to how they were before.  
Stiles looked at Derek who just shrugged in return. He wasn’t one to question any of his sibling’s behaviours, he just knew that they were as strange as he was, and he loved it. “Do you want to come shopping with me? Laura ate most of the food when she woke up.” Usually it was Stiles who would do the food shopping as he knew what everyone liked and always managed to get the right amount of stuff for nine supernatural creatures and himself. Stiles nodded, “I could do with some time outside.” Derek smiled at him, he wanted to ask Stiles to be his boyfriend and he had a perfect plan to do so. Nothing could go wrong at the store, right?

Wrong. As soon as they entered the store, Derek could smell Peter, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen or heard. Derek didn’t want to leave it to chance so he kept his ears opened for Peter. He decided it wasn’t best to tell Stiles yet, he followed Stiles around the store as he filled up their shopping cart. He was too busy focusing on listening out for Peter that he didn’t notice Stiles had left him with the cart in the middle of the bread aisle. Elizabeth noticed Derek was alone, so she walked over to him careful to tap his shoulder. “Derek? Lovely to see you again so soon!” She had smirk on her face that said she knew he didn’t trust or like her but knew he wouldn’t do anything to her in public. Derek remained silent glaring at her as she kept talking to him, irritating him the longer she spoke. He could guess that she was trying to rile him up and see how far he could be pushed before snapping. 

Derek watched as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder, the scent immediately surrounding them, Peter. Derek was smelling Peter all over Elizabeth now, he was beginning to feel more agitated which only meant wolfing out in public. He silently wished that Stiles would come save him, his wish was answered when Stiles came round the corner arms filled with junk food. Derek grabbed the cart pushing it over to Stiles who dropped the items in the basket. “Can we leave now?” Stiles’ eyes flickered between Derek and Elizabeth who smiled at him. Stiles nodded at Derek as they went to pay. 

Once they got outside and were by the car, Derek pulled Stiles into a hug breathing in his scent allowing himself to calm down. He got overwhelmed with the smell of Peter. Stiles accepted the hug rubbing Derek’s backs soothingly as he allowed Derek to take as much time as he needed. “She smells like Peter.” Was all Derek said that made Stiles forced himself out of his arms to look into his eyes. “Sorry, what? Elizabeth smells like Peter?” Stiles had a look of disbelief as Derek explained what he smelt. Stiles began pacing as he contemplated the information, “What do we do about my dad? He can’t stay with her if she is with Peter but how will be tell him without outing the supernatural?” 

Derek was unsure what to do so he let Stiles continue pacing as he packed the car up. Stiles stopped pacing getting into the passenger seat, Derek followed his actions getting into the driver’s side. “We need to tell my dad... something. I can’t let him do this if she is evil.” Derek agreed, driving them to Noah’s house. There was only one car in the driveway, and they knew Elizabeth was still at the store. Stiles burst through the front door calling for his dad who walked out the kitchen, “Jesus Stiles, someone would have thought you were being murdered with all that screaming. Hi Derek.” Derek gave the sheriff a small wave settling their gaze back on Stiles who couldn’t keep still. “Okay pops so I can’t explain it fully, but you have to trust me when I say this; Elizabeth is evil like you shouldn’t trust her. Don’t marry her.”

Noah frowned at Stiles, processing his outburst. He’d understood that Stiles might not be happy about the marriage but calling her evil? That was uncalled for. “Is this because of when we’re getting married. Stiles, that is her father’s birthday and they were very close. She is not evil.” Stiles groaned throwing his hands in the air, “Yes she is. She is involved with some bad people and you are in danger, like I said I can’t prove it, but you have to trust me!” Derek could sense the shift in emotions coming from Noah before it was confusion but now it was anger. He reached forward to take Stiles’ hand in case something was done that he would regret. “I have had enough of this, Stiles. We are getting married no matter what. If you can’t accept that, then leave. Now.” Noah crossed his arms glaring at Stiles. “Dad-” “Now Stiles.” Noah pointed to the door, before turning back into the kitchen.

Stiles left the house with Derek following, Stiles was hurt that his father would choose that woman over him, but he knew that nothing he said would change his father’s mind unless he had solid evidence. The Stilinski men were stubborn when it came to things and they always needed proof to justify it. Derek drove them back to the house, when they arrived Stiles stormed inside to his room ignoring everyone else and Derek called out the betas to help with carrying the shopping inside. Cora instructed everyone on where the food went as she had helped Stiles every other time this had been done.

It was a few hours later when Stiles emerged from his room, he had many notebooks with him which he placed on the coffee table. They were each labelled differently, Lydia picked up one that was called ‘Banshee’ and raised her eyebrows at Stiles who shrugged. “I did research on everything. Banshees, sparks, wolves, rogue wolves, hunters, witches, vampires. Everything.” The wolf pack stared at him as if he had grown three more heads, “What? I needed to distract myself for a while.” Everyone picked up a book each and began reading it, Stiles closed his eyes as he sat beside Scott and Lydia. The thought of someone hurting his dad wouldn’t leave his mind even if he watched YouTube videos about frogs so he decided to research about being a banshee which in turn led to everything else he researched. 

Lydia hesitantly put down the book which drew everyone’s attention because they could smell she was nervous. “So, I may have asked someone on a date... A girl.” She wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes, worried what their opinions would be. Derek was the first to speak, “We still love you Lydia, no matter what. You’re allowed to love whoever you want and if anyone has a problem, your pack have your back.” Lydia nodded still not looking up, “It’s A-Allison?” that caused Derek’s eyes to go red. He was happy with Lydia dating whoever she wanted but dating a hunter was another story. Laura spoke before Derek said anything stupid, “If she makes you happy, go for it. As Derek said, we’ve got your back.” The rest of the pack nodded in agreement; Lydia calmed down that her potentially dating a hunter wouldn’t be a huge issue.

“What about Jackson?” Scott asked, going back to reading the notebook in his hand. Lydia shuddered and shook her head, that was all that everyone needed to understand. They all knew Jackson wasn’t a great person and Lydia definitely deserved better. The first time that any of the teenagers ever met Jackson was uncomfortable as he had to make everyone know that he had money and would make their lives hell if needed to.


	13. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go on a date and the pack comes up with the final plans for defeating Peter.

It had been a long few days, ever since Derek told the pack about Elizabeth and Peter potentially working together for some bigger evil plan. The pack decided that they would all be staying at the Hale House indefinitely which meant they hardly left the house for any reason. They were all beginning to get more and more annoyed at one another. Derek at first thought that having seven teenagers, one ten-year-old and two adults in the house would be a smart idea but he was so wrong.

Lydia and Erica fell out because one of them had spent longer in the bathroom than they usually do which led them to fighting outside. You’d think this would be an unfair fight, but Lydia had been training with her banshee powers, so she is now able to send her voice in certain directions allowing her to attack enemies. Derek stepped in before any of them killed the other, he was willing to let them spar for a few hours but once he saw the fight shift from annoyance to anger he knew he had to be the alpha again. 

Boyd and Isaac patrolled the grounds waiting for any sign of danger which mostly just consisted of them seeing how far they can throw a rock. Boyd was winning at the moment. Jordan had also officially moved in offering his services as a Hellhound, he and Laura were the only two that left the house to go to work. Cora was doing her schoolwork at home with the help of Scott as Stiles was preoccupied. This upset Cora but she tried her best to understand why Stiles wasn’t spending a lot of time with her, so when she had spare time she would grab a book and sit in the office with Stiles, enjoyed the feeling of being close to him even if he didn’t notice.

Stiles had taken residence in the office constantly studying and coming up with fool proof plans on how to defeat Peter and Elizabeth, save his dad, save his pack, and use his powers for good not harm. Derek and Scott had found him passed out numerous times in a pile of research gripping a highlighter in his mouth, so Derek had Stiles’ bed moved into the office guessing that he would use it more than if it stayed upstairs collecting dust, which was correct. He was brought meals which he ate without realising as he was usually too invested in whatever topic he was researching.   
Derek watched as Stiles mindlessly read over his notes, he could tell that Stiles wasn’t properly reading it as he had seen him go over the same page 10 times in the last 10 minutes. Derek walked in taking the book from Stiles’ hands despite his protests and took Stiles’ hand in his own leading him outside. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the lake at the back of their property, there was a picnic blanket and food waiting for them. Stiles looked at Derek in shock, “What is this? Is it safe out here?” Derek pulled Stiles down to the blanket with him handing him a sandwich he made earlier. 

“This is so you can chill out for a few minutes and it’s safe.” Stiles looked sceptical as he bit into his sandwich moaning at the taste. This was the first meal in a long time that Stiles was actually tasting instead of picking at it over time. Derek gave him a proud smile as if he had discovered the cure to their problems and Stiles was thanking him. “I also am claiming this as our first date, I’ll take you on a better one after all this-” Stiles placed his sandwich down leaning over to kiss Derek. The kiss wasn’t a thank you or anything it was more passionate and emotional than that, as if they were seeing each other for the first time after so long. They had spent so much time together over the last few months that it was no surprise if one of them truly loved the other.

When they had finished eating, Stiles asked if Derek could shift into his wolf form. Stiles had missed seeing it and when Derek did shift, he could see that it calmed Derek down a lot, and he was a lot less tense. Stiles snuggled closer to Derek who nudged Stiles with his head, “I still can’t believe I called you Raven. Like how inventive is that?” Stiles laughed causing Derek to feel so much happier. Derek loves when his pack is happy even if it’s just for a moment, he loves the feeling he gets from hearing them laugh or seeing them smile.

It had been a rare thing to see lately, everyone was stressed or worse and as much as he tried to make them happy, he couldn’t do it if he himself wasn’t happy. Being in the woods with Stiles though, he was able to feel happy like he was letting go of all his worries and he felt safe. Being away from the house with Stiles also meant he get let loose of being the alpha for a while, not feeling like he had to be telling everyone what to do. 

A few hours later, Derek and Stiles were lying on the blanket holding each other’s hand watching as the sky turned from light to dark. It was hard to see the stars completely through the trees, but they were able to spot a few. They spent the last few hours talking about anything and everything, the current problems weren’t mentioned which both appreciated. They enjoyed pretending like they were in another world or time had stopped so they could appreciate each other without the worries. This ended when a howl alerted Derek and they had to pack up and head back to the house. 

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was the pack standing defensively on the porch above Chris Argent and his daughter, again. Derek and Stiles took their place in front of the pack facing the Argents. Chris’ eyes flickered between the both of them with a knowing look before he spoke. “I would like to speak with the Alpha alone. I believe we have something we need to discuss without prying ears.” Derek, of course, was hesitant which Chris understood. 

Chris made the effort to show that he and Allison weren’t carrying weapons of any kind which helped Derek’s hesitancy. Derek nodded at Stiles who took the cue of ushering everyone inside, Lydia took longer and finally when inside once Derek gave the okay for Allison to follow too. Derek moved away from the house with Chris following him, he was close enough to the house just in case but by standing on the same level as each other it suggested mutual respect.

Derek stood tall with his eyes red hoping to look intimidating even for a teenager against a hunter. “I said that if I saw Peter, I would kill him. I’m guessing you know about his alliance with Elizabeth? I think it’d be best if we worked together on this one then after we can go back to hating each other.” Derek debated whether letting another Argent into their lives would be smart, their older brother had been seeing Kate Argent and then the fire happened. Seeing as Chris had shown up unarmed and he couldn’t hear anyone else in the woods, he thought he didn’t have anything to worry about. “Fine, but as soon as you start acting shady, you are out.” Derek held his hand out for Chris who confidently shook it, sealing their alliance. “You too, Alpha.”

Derek led Chris into the house even at the discomfort of having unfamiliar scents looming around the house but if they were to be working together then he would have to get used to it. Also, considering the fact that Lydia and Allison were cuddled on one of the sofas, he would have to get used to Allison being around for a while. Chris introduced himself to everyone individually in an attempt to not seem hostile or threatening, which Derek appreciated.

Cora was the only one who didn’t accept Chris or Allison into her home, she was watching them carefully and when they introduced themselves, she growled flashing her eyes at them, hiding behind Stiles. “Glad to see that one of you aren’t pretending.” Chris chuckled as Cora kept glaring at him, taking a seat away from everyone. Stiles felt proud of Cora’s reaction to the Argents, knowing that she would be okay if something ever happened.

Derek started the meeting by explaining to their new partners what they knew so far, and Chris did the same. Turns out they knew the same thing as each other so they were at a loss, each of them hoping that the other would have some more information about something. “Peter might be hiding in either the worst place in Beacon Hills or the best. He likes to be flashy yet mysterious. I would not be surprised if both places were covered in traps by the witch.” Laura explained as she paced around the room, Stiles looked up from where he was making notes. “I don’t know where she lives but I could ask my dad? But considering he’s under some spell I doubt he will tell me.” Everyone nodding understandingly not wanting to pressure Stiles into making any rash decisions that could harm his father. 

“What if were lure them out? Like use someone or something as bait but then we would need a witch of our own. Deaton is great but he can’t do protection spells.” Boyd spoke up from his spot beside Erica, drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “We all know someone who could be capable of doing so.” Derek posture stiffened; he didn’t want to ask Stiles to push himself with something so new. “You know a witch? Who?” Allison moved to the edge of the seat curiosity in her eyes as the wolves tried to not meet her eyes. “I’m something. I’m not sure what but I am something.” Stiles spoke up not meeting the Argent’s eyes. 

Chris left the house returning moments later with an old book that he had in his car. “This was my mother’s, she did all kinds of research on supernatural creatures and there’s a whole section on magical beings like Witches, Warlocks, Druids, Sparks.” Chris passed the book to Stiles who immediately started flipping through the pages to find what best suited him.

The rest of the pack kept discussing different plans whilst Stiles read through the book. He read over a spell that was meant for taking the electricity from lights, so being Stiles without warning he said the spell. The pack was now sitting in darkness, so Stiles repeated the same spell but backwards causing the lights to come back on. He jumped up in surprise, “Oh my god! I am a spark!” 

Everyone else seemed surprise for a moment too before congratulating Stiles on his new discovery. “I am so going to learn the protection spell obviously and then we can defeat them and go back to being us again.” Stiles picked up the book again moving to the office to study the book further. Derek and Scott gave each other the same look, “He isn’t going to sleep until he gets that right.” 

Chris apologised to Derek as he and Allison left the house promising to come back tomorrow morning and they would bring food to fuel the pack for their final day of preparations. The pack had agreed that Stiles would learn the protection spells that would also hide the wolves from Peter’s nose and hearing, they would be drawing Peter and Elizabeth out by using someone as bait but they hadn’t agreed who yet.

Chris and Allison would be close by in case the wolves needed their help, Lydia and Erica will be training how to use their abilities against one another, considering they didn’t how powerful Elizabeth is they needed to be ready for anything. Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Derek are going to be training together to be less offense and more defence. Jordan and Laura are to be making sure everyone knows the basics for self-defence and Cora would be learning too even though she isn’t going to be involved in the actual fight. 

Although they hadn’t agreed who would be the bait, they all knew who it would have to be considering they had a connection to both Elizabeth and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I've realised this used to be from Stiles' p.o.v but not it's just not. Sorry.  
> 2) I also apologise if the last few chapters were boring or weird.  
> 3) If you feel like I'm rushing the story- do let me know what you think. I write this story for me but most importantly for the readers :)


End file.
